The Lovers' Law
by Unicorn Lord
Summary: Cologne finds a legal loophole in Nermina law that just may solve everybody's problems, if only the girls and Ranma can accept it.
1. Prelude: Cologne's discovery

Cologne was no idiot. The march to bring Shampoo's bride was going nowhere in a hurry. Her partner had a number of previous engagements, all setup by his idiotic father. She had trusted Shampoo to take care of this, to forcefully take her prized husband back home, but something had happened.

And then it had grown somewhat more complicated. As time drew on, it seemed less and less like her granddaughter was a proud Amazon woman who let nothing stand in her way, a warrior with a steely glare and a dagger demeanor to all but the man who had bested her, twice. In two different forms.

No, Cologne noted. Shampoo... had become cheery. Wide-eyed, enthusiastic, giggling and laughing. She'd grown attached to her support in terminal, her Neko Hanten, and serving customers (a thought which bewildered Cologne for some time, until she realized all of the praise and work and admiration the visitors had for her. )

Even worse... she'd made friends. Cologne wouldn't have minded, normally, as allies in a foreign land were most definitely needed.

But to the other "brides" of Ranma? Surely it was some trick to be played.

But no. Shampoo never really put the effort into killing those obstacles anymore. In fact, it wasn't all that uncommon for the girls, the chef Ukyo Kuonji, and Akane Tendo, heir to her Father's dojo, to even share a bath and silently compare notes. Not that either could compare to Shampoo.

The only person who really could was the groom himself. They had all formed a light circle, common interests and ideas. The girls only really fought when the subject of Ranma's marital status came up, brought in by the elders, and usually ended in a draw.

While the two fools Genma and Soun would bullheadedly insist that on Akane to retain their dojo's legacy, Cologne learned. Something unique had occurred. The circumstances and grown far to thick and interwoven to assert anything without contract or proof.

And so she study. She piled over books of Japanese law, trying, some way, to resolve the issue once and for all. It would have to be Japanese law; Amazon, she already knew, was cut and dry when it came to such matters, but unless they made their way back to the Chinese forests where Shampoo's village was, it was uselessly barbaric and would never hold.

Day and night she study Nermina Ordinances and code, Japanese codes.

And then one day.

"The Law of the Lovers?" She mumbled to herself as she caressed the page flat, peering over the subtext with vigor. With each sentence, her smirk grew and grew.It was jumbled, as most laws are, coding and phrasing transforming a few short phrases into a page and a half.

_This... could do..._ She thought to herself, as she stuck a mark in the page. _But... would the girls be able to accept it?"_


	2. The Law of the Lovers: Ranma's Choice

I don't Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters.

* * *

As dusk began to settle over the town of Nermina as Cologne and Nodoka bantered and discussed something in secret, Genma and Soun trying their best to listen in to their conversation. They could hardly catch a thing but a laugh, but they seemed to be getting along joyously.

Which couldn't be good. Cologne eventually produced a book from her sleeve, the book opening instantly to a mark. She passed it along to Nodoka, who fingered the page and the words. She seemed to struggle with the wording, which amused the old amazon, who produced a smaller piece of paper and handed it to the younger woman. Nodoka gasped, her face flushed.

"R-ranma would-!"The two boys heard her stammer aloud. She leaned in close and pointed at various pieces of the text, Cologne answer each question in turn. The younger of the nearly exploded at the mention of somethings. She seemed to faint into thought, and then nodded, a slight smile on her face.

"You can come in now, you two. You too, son-in-law." Cologne chuckled. They hadn't even notice the dim aura emanating my the rooftop outside, let alone the strand of red ponytail that swung gently out of view. The young redhead jimmied on down and glared at Cologne from next to her mother's side. "It's good your here, son-in-law. Saves time."

All of them settled down the table, all turned to the book in front of Nodoka. It was a list of martial laws of Nermia. "What's this all about?" Ranma huffed. Cologne smiled, and motioned to the page in the book.

"Son-in-law, are you tired of the girls fighting over you?" That caught the redhead's eyes. "The bickering, the fighting, the property damage?" Ranma swallowed, but didn't answer. "But... You're too nice to turn Tendo and Kuoji away."

Genma and Soun wanted to correct her, but she continued before they had the chance. "Son-in-law, I think you can have your cake, and eat it too, as it were. Look. Here." She prodded the page midway with a her cane, directing the young girl's eyes down. "This page contains a law set many years back, but is still in effect. A single, solitary law."

"The Law of the Lovers?" She said aloud. She read through it, but soon matched the same confused look her mother had had a few minutes ago, scrunching to try and decipher the complicated language. "I can't make it out, and it's in Japanese!"

"No worries, Son-in-law." Cologne said. "I shall explain."

The five leaned in.

"It's a polygamy law." All of them, saved Nodoka, who flushed at the thought, jerked back with an audible breath, like they'd all been punched in the gut. "The only law that allows someone to have a polygamous marriage."

"Ranma! H-How could you!?" Soun immediately shouted, ready to defend his daughter's honor.

"Ranma!" Genma shouted. "This is!..."

Ranma's head slammed down on the desk as Genma gave him a thumbs up. His pride was soon challenged by Soun's murderous intent. "Now... Tendo! Calm down!"

"Will both of you shut up!" Ranma yelled. "Cologne! You can't be serious! None of the girls will agree to that!"

"So... you'd be willing to if they were?" That caught the room off guard.

The old woman jumped down, hobbling over to the pathway outside. She seemed deep in thought, a stark contrast to the two men fighting each other behind her. Ranma walked over to her. "You didn't answer my question, son-in-law. Has your heart been decided?"

"Why bring this up, Cologne?"

"I want to be a great grandmother, someday, you know." She said.

"But... Polygamy?"

"It's not polygamy in the same sense." Ranma's brows furrowed curiously as Cologne turned to her. "Despite your best efforts, all three girls have wiggled into your heart, in the same place. You even grew furious when Shampoo turn against you. You visit the chef and my Shampoo daily, despite what your other betrothed would think."

_The chef? She must me Ukyo._ Ranma thought. _And Akane must be the other betrothed._

Kodachi was the only one who didn't have any standing argument to even be near her, only a sense of greed that drove her to bug all of them on end to claim him. "Son-in-law, focus." Cologne gently thumped him on the head. "Now's not the time to think about the past."

"So what if I make friends with my fiancees, old ghoul? I can't be friendly."

"You're not the only one." She said.

This really caught the red head's attention. "The girls have gotten closer. Friendly. Small bonds have begun to form between them, and it seems less and less likely you'll ever get to the altar without destroying the trust and friendship they formed."

"Old ghoul?"

"They could become lovers, with a little push. All of them."

"I don't think their into-"

"They all don't seem to mind this form. Shampoo grew up among amazons; it's not all that uncommon. The chef dresses like a boy; not to far of a leap to make, no? And Akane hated men outright, if I recall, before you came around. I daresay she probably went the direct opposite way."

"Did you just call Akane gay?"

"No. Only that she preferred women's company before her fiancee bridged the gap."

"Where are you going with this, Ghoul?" Ranma said. "And what's the girl's being bi have to do with the The Law?"

She spun around, and stomped her cane, instantly ending the childish antics of Sound and Genma with a leer.

"Tendo, Saotome!" all four of them turned to the suddenly booming amazon. "The Law of the Lover's is a 24 test to prove that the love between the group is equal, not hoarded by one partner, or driven by the greed of men's lust! The girls must love each other as much as Ranma! They will all be engaged to each other, by their own accords! Akane and Ranma will have three fiancees, not one! As will my granddaughter, and the chef Ukyo!"

"What?!" came the collective reply from all three males.

"Old Ghoul!?"

"Ranma! The Law of the Lover's is simple. Most polygamous relationships are driven by the greed of one. Thusly they were outlawed. But, ages ago, a single group of three challenged the law, saying it tore the love between the three apart, as neither heart could decide upon one or the other. They asked the courts for a reprieve from the laws, as all three truly loved the other, and would prove it by having all three marry the other, so no party held unequal power over the other two. Since then, only a party of true love will be allowed to form such a bond."

Ranma gulped. "The rules are simply Ranma; we shall give you time to prepare, and on the day of, I will request the special permit license. At it's dispersal, you will have 24 hours to get all three of the girls to willing accept the others as lovers. And sign their names on the permit."

"Well, that should be easy." Ranma said. "We'll just tell them and they should be able-"

"Unfortunately, The girls cannot be made aware of the law by our hand. Only the party who invokes the permit can know about it. The girls have to willing agree, without being coerced by the others. The party who challenged the law were brought to knowledge of the test through the judge in his chambers, and held in silence for fear of losing the other two. Should any of the girls be told by us, you'll forfeit the permit. The girl will have to come into knowledge of the permit all their own."

"... Anything else?"

"Yes. Aside for the premit... you'll have to prove your love... through a kiss." Ranma's face paled. "All of you must kiss the others in true love. No hesitation, no remorse."

"A kiss of true love... between four people!?" Genma said in shock.

"C-can such a love even exist?!" Soun followed. "Saotome!?"

"Luckly, they only need to be done in front of a neutral party who will report this to the judge overseeing the case." Cologne nodded. "It will be me, in this case?"

"Why you?!" Soun said.

"Because I will remain impartial, regardless of how it will end." She said simply. They waited as an air of silence came down.

"Is that it?" Ranma said. "The girls propose to each other and kiss each other? That shouldn't be too hard."

"That's the spirit, son-in-law." Cologne said. "But it's a challenge more difficult then it appears. Hearts are as fickle as your curse is with water. Should the slightest thing go wrong... you only have those 24 hours to correct it. And there is... one thing. Not that should should matter at the end, since you will succeed."

"Cologne, just tell me."

"It's an all or nothing gamble, Ranma." Nadoka spoke up. "Should you fail... you'll be barred from seeing any of the girls. Ever again."

"WHAT?!" All three of the men shouted. "B-barred?!"

Ranma's face dripped with fear. Lose his friends... forever!? He would have to move to get away from them... they'd be forced out of Nermia! His mother wouldn't be able to make the distance to a new home, would she?

How would he even explain to the girl what he'd try to do? How would they take it? Thoughts of being pummeled for being a pervert, of losing the girls filled his head. "PERVERT!" Akane would yell. "Ranma is shameful husband!" Shampoo would say as she spiked with with a spear. "I can't believe you, Ranma!" And then Ukyo would fry him.

The shocked settled in, thoughts began to wander about. Tendo and Genma fell into mediation, or maybe just thankfulness the decision was not theirs' to make.

"A terrifying gambit. To risk the love of one's life for such a love, one must be truly in love!" Soun contemplated. "Ranma, your heart must truly be open to multiple loves! As will my Akane's! What will you do?!"

Ranma sat there in silence. Seconds ticked away, before the short red-headed girl rose to her feet. She turned to the outside walkway. "Ranma?!" Genma said.

"C-can I get some time to think? I-i.. I need time to think." Soun was about to shout something, but was silenced by a motion of Cologne's cane.

"Take all the time you need, Son-in-law. I will see you when you are ready."

Night eventually settled, and as the girls returned back home, the found dinner had become quiet and down trodden. Most notably, because of the lack of a certain jet black haired boy/ ruby headed girl. Of course, it was Akane who spoke up first. "Where's Ranma?"

The two men remaining dove deeper into their meals.

"Ranma will be busy tonight, Akane. He has something important to do today." The girl didn't seemed satisfied with the answer, but left it alone.

Truth be told, Ranma hadn't gone that far. The smell of his mother's home cooking was driving him slightly mad. "I should've gone to the school or something." _Maybe Ukyo's... or Shampoo's. Get a sense of where I'm at with them. No wait... If it did that, I might screw up and let something slip or push them to early..._ He ruffled his hair in fustration. He wanted to yell.

He looked back over to the stars. "Cologne, you old fool... Why do this?"

"Because you won't say no." Ranma jumped, finally noticing the old ghoul sitting next to him. "and neither will the girls."

"How you be so sure?"

"They've already each have two lovers, Ranma."

"W-what? WHO!?" He growled in anger. Was it Ryoga, the bastard!? Surely not Mousse, or that bastard Kuno! How could they do this to him?!

"Calm down, son-in-law. I meant you... and you."

"Huh?" The red head blinked in surprised. "Me, and me?"

"As much they are the same person, they're completely different as well." Cologne said. "The girl had to accept a different person completely; smaller, softer, weaker, with beautiful eyes, and exotic hair. Despite what you think, Ranma, you, and your female form are two different people to everybody else. Just because your friends and family eventually accepted your unusual identity crisis, doesn't mean it's still there, in some small part."

"H-how..." Cologne turned cocked her head as Ranma sat back down. "how do you know they've really love me as a girl? That they're open enough to accept the others... and the way they are. I don't even accept my girl form."

Cologne thought for a minute, and then popped open Ranma's shirt, exposing the deep valley of cleavage that formed from her impressive bust. Instinctively, the red head covered up. "What the hell!?"

"Ranma... if you're still a boy, why are you covering up? I didn't even expose you. Why should you even care?" The thought hit Ranma like a ton of bricks. "You've developed the habits of both men and women. You've grown a feminine personality, little by little. Every so slowly, you've become two people."

Ranma looked down at her hands, still gripping her shirt tightly together. She let go, and looked down at her bust. "Shampoo had to deal with this fact. As has Ukyo Kuoji, and Akane Tendo."

She continued. "If you think they only love you a woman, approach them as a man then, Ranma. But, if you want to confirm they've accepted your girl half, I'd use this form. You're certainly pretty enough for them to love, Ranma-_chan_~."

Ranma cringed at added jab. "I can understand. It's a scary prospect; losing your friendships. But, you're not going to win big without taking a big risk. Think of this as an all in shove in one of your poker games: you're putting all your faith in being right one time, with the risk of losing it all if you're wrong.."

"..."

Silence fell again, broken only by the dim, far off sounds of traffic and the night time bugs and animals. Ranma face seemed twist in argument with itself.

"I'll do it." she finally said.


	3. Ranma's girl side: To love oneself

Thanks for all the watches and reviews.

To the anon review: It's simple, really; Kodachi's not a fiancee, she's a Kuno (see: irredeemable cunt.) , and she's an antagonist.

* * *

Ranma stood, in his glory, in front of a mirror. A small vial of cold water at his side. Every tight and taunt muscle seemed be tense with worry. "They... love this form... right?" He said to himself.

Cut back to last night, and Cologne rattling his soul even further. "Son-in-law. You may agree to this challenge, but I cannot, under good consciousness, let you begin just yet. I refuse to allow you to go into battle unprepared."

"What?" Ranma said. "Why?"

"I figured you were more better adjusted with yourself then you were."

"Huh?"

"Ranma... speak to your female half. Learn to love her. Consider yourself the first girl you must love without hesitation." With that, the Ghoul leap into the night, and was gone. "You know where to find me when you are ready to move on..." Spoke the wind.

"Love... my girl half?" She could repeat in disbelief.

And so here he stood, looking his pride and dignity in the mirror.

"They... love this form... right?" He said to himself.

_Of course they do._ He told himself as he ran his arms over themselves and began to feel the curves of form. _I mean look at it. Nothing can compare. I'm all man, it shows. Right?_

The little vial of cold water seemed to disagree with him. He popped the lid, a dunked it on himself, shivering it streamed down his shrinking back, taking with it his black lock, as if it were painted on, along with his skin. When opened his eyes, his features had softened and become supple. Before him stood a 16 year old bombshell of a rival.

"This form..." Ranma whispers as she ran her hand over herself gently.

To be frank, it was the only time she'd ever really looked himself in the mirror as girl without trying something on, eying the crafted beauty that was herself. Her hands we're devilishly smooth as a girl, despite all the wear and tear of his male form's craft. Her hips were wide, smooth, not an ounce of a baby fat present. Her stomach was still taunt, but the muscles were smoothed over, her 6 pack replaced with a single line dividing his belly down the middle.

She followed the line with fingers, upwards, towards the generous swells of chest. Because they came off as she transformed back, they never seemed to sag, even without bra, remaining broad and tight around the base. She wondered how prefect the girl who had drowned in the river had been; even Ranma's nipples seemed to be the prefect size and shape, color... she could only wonder about the texture.

She couldn't quite bring herself to do more then lift them with her hands, eying them like some foreign creature, on recently discovered. "This form... is..." She rolled a thumb over herself, her skin jumping excitedly as she nipple. "What was that?" She cried, looking at her flushing form.

"Ranma!" she jumped as Akane's call came down from stairwell. "Come on, we're going to be late."

The girl's mind quickly went to find her usual shirt and boxers. She threw on her favorite suit: the trademark red long sleeve shirt with black slacks. He quickly hurried downstairs to grab a small meal from Kasumi.

Lunch today, it seemed, would have to come from Ukyo. "Ranma... why are you a girl?"

He didn't quite think of that; the showers in the morning meant he would almost always be a boy before school, didn't it? "I... uh... spilled a vase. Don't worry, I cleaned it up." They quickly made their way out after thanking Kasumi for the meal.

She was unusually quiet the majority of the school day. She spied on the boys and girls of his class out of the corner of her eyes, each staring at him and sputtering gossip and notes between them. Not doubt to figure out what She'd done to incur Akane's wrath this time. A few dared to ask Akane directly, who politely replied that nothing unusual had happened, she happened to just be that way.

That wasn't what caught her mind, though. She was instead, wondering about some of the leers and the ever so subtle flush of some of them, even of some of his friends. Daisuke, for example. It wasn't exactly unknown he prefered this form; he's outright asked with Hiroshi, to view Ranma's feminine form. With compensation of course. As it turned out, most of the school would get a solid look at her, thanks to Mousse and Ryoga, for free, but the thought still clung to Ranma's head.

It actually kind of upset her, to think she, a prideful martial artist, would sell of her body to the highest bidder. Even Nabiki hadn't managed (or even tried.) to get Ranma to sell her body like that. "_I__f you're still a boy, why are you covering up? I didn't even expose you. Why should you even care?"_

Dammit Cologne. "I do care." Her eyes widen when she realized her inner monologue had broken loose, and attracted the attention of the entire class, including Akane. "Uh... I mean... sorry." She couldn't have gone redder in the face if she was bleeding. The class shared a laugh, save for Akane and his two friends, who nudged the girl.

"What's with Ranma-chan?"

_Chan?_ Her ears burned at the words. _Why did they call me Ranma-chan?_

As if in some small reprieve from god, the bell broke her thoughts. She quickly leapt onto the hallway and rounded the stairwell, looking for Ukyo. She wasn't to hard to find; the freshly cook smell of okonomiyaki was easy to follow. She was busy on a small portable griddle, serving a few friends for some small profit. It probably wasn't allowed, but Ranma doubted Principle Kuno would challenge them about it, considering how badly he'd lose.

"Ranma-honey!" She called, perking up at the sight of the red head, waving her over to the side of the griddle. "Prefect timing! I just put a nice big okonomiyaki on the grill to share with you."

"Thank, Ucchan." She smiled. Ukyo looked the red head over with a smirk. "W-what?"

"What did you do to make Akane mad?" The brown haired beauty giggled as Ranma's face cracked.

"Why does everybody keep thinking I mad Akane mad just because I'm a girl?"

"Well, it's a sunny day, you don't have swimming, and you're a girl. Either you made Akane mad enough to douse you or you fell." She grimaced at the predictability of Akane's temperament. They weren't that combative with each other. Most of the time they got along fine. She certainly didn't mind her being around, at least. The girl handed him a paper plate, and scooted the okonomiyaki onto it. The two settled down near a tree behind them, and sat down. It wasn't until they did, that Ranma noticed she'd not served herself a plate.

Well, this was going to be interesting. Ranma, of course, ripped it in two, and nibbled on half of it. "Great as always Ucchan." The girl said between bites. The sat there, in an odd moment of serenity in Ranma's hectic life. For once, Akane hadn't bothered to check up on him, which was odd.

Ukyo smiled as she gulped down another big bite. "You really were hungry."

In some divine act, Ranma's eyes lifted, and caught onto Ukyo's, and froze there. Cologne's word's filtered back in like poisonous fumes. "Ucchan... do you... really love me?"

_No, no, no! Damnable fool! What were you doing?! _Ranma's face at the same rate of Ukyo's. "What's this? R-ranma-honey, what did you say?"

"I... meant..."

"You... doubt the fact I love you?" Ranma panicked as she noticed the eyes beginning to water. She immediately threw her arms up in defense. "How could you, Ranma?!"

"N-no Ucchan! You got it all wrong!" She spat quickly. "I meant... I mean!"

She didn't have time to finish as Ukyo launched her towards the pool via Combat spatula. As Ranma came up, soaked through and through, she mentally kicked herself. "I meant... my girl half."

Lunch had put Ranma in a sour mood the rest of the day. Akane was actually somewhat worried, learning for the girls, that she'd had a fight with Ukyo at lunch. They may have been forced to be rivals, but she didn't hate Ukyo, and she understood Ranma cherished her oldest friend. "Ranma, what happened with you and Ucchan?"

"I said something stupid." Ranma spat bluntly on the fence walk home.

"What was it?" Akane said.

"N-nothing." No reason to incur the wrath of two women today. "A-Akane, do you mind if I go to Ucchan's? I need to talk to her."

"Huh, sure." She said, wondering when he began asking permission to go see his friends. "I'll tell your mom."

"Thanks." _Oh please, mom, don't make this worse. _She silently added as she sped off to wards Ucchan's.

It was all fine and well to want to do something, as Ranma stood in front of Okonomiyaki Ucchan's, the nerves she held had suddenly left her. As she walked in, she screamed as Ukyo almost pinned her to the wall with Spatculas. "Ucchan!"

Ukyo turned her back to him, opting to serve the few frighten (or a few amused) customers. "Come on, Ucchan!"

"Go away, Ranma!" She said, storming to the back in a huff. Ranma followed in hot pursuit, ducking and dodging her barrage of spatulas as flew past like culinary machine gun fire. Eventually, she managed to get close enough, and grabbed her wrists.

"Dammit Ucchan." She growled as she pinned her. "I'm trying to apologize, you can at least let me do that."

"F-fine!" She huffed. "Then go ahead."

"Ucchan." Ukyo looked down at the girl who's head suddenly dropped down. "Would... Do..."

"That... doesn't sound like any apology." The girl said, lessening her resistance. "Ranma... What's wrong?"

"It's... I..." The girl pulled back. "Ukyo... do you love me, even as a girl? If... I was always a girl? If I was stuck in this form forever?"

"W-w-what?" Ukyo said, jerking away from Ranma. "What do you mean, stuck as a girl? What happened? Did Happosai do something?"

"Ukyo..." Ranma lifted her face to Ukyo. Ukyo's voice left her as her thoughts filled with Ranma's pained look. "Would you? Would you love this body, knowing you'd never have a husband?"

"I..."

"You wouldn't, would you? Even being disguised as a boy, you're still a normal girl." He answered.

"Ranma, I-"

"I'm... sorry for asking Ucchan."

"Dammit Ranma!" She growled back, hitting him on the head.

"Ow." Ranma said, feeling around to see if a lump was forming. As she looked up, she only saw a very crossed looking Ukyo.

"What kinda girl do you take me for? Boy... girl... If it's you, it's same. It's YOU I love, Ranma!" She said, flushing at her own admission. "Besides... you're too cute as a girl to ignore. Even the Amazon agrees."

"S-Shampoo said that?" Ranma said. "Wait... when did you talk to Shampoo?"

"She comes over from time to time. Sometimes to fight over you, most of the time, though, we just talk nowadays about you." She smirked and leaned in, her breath tickling her fiancee's ear. "If you want to know something, she really likes your girl side's butt."

"U-Ucchan?!" Ranma said. Her butt? HER butt? Not her boy side's?

The comment was very flattering, and in Ranma's usual manner, she reached down and held the part in question. Honest, her butt was the only thing Ranma didn't like. She thought it was too big, however tight and perky it was. Nabiki had even told her a word for that time of butt, while she'd looked for suitable cloths for Ranma.

Bubble butt, she remembered. She was suddenly pulled close, and she squeaked slightly as Ukyo gave it a bit of a squeeze. What scared Ranma was the fact it wasn't exactly unpleasant. "I kinda do too."

She jiggled one with a laugh for good measure, reveling in Ranma's sudden docile nature.

"Ucchan! S-stop! You've got customers!" Ukyo huffed, and pouted. "Ucchan!"

"Ha ha, I always liked this girl side is more easy to fluster."

_What? This...side?_ Ranma pulled away, much to Ukyo's dismay. "Ucchan... what did you say?"

"What?" Ukyo replied.

"My girl side?"

"Yeah. I thought that's what you came here about."

"It... is."

Ukyo sighed as Ranma suddenly bolted out the door in the back. "Boys." She said, as she returned to her many customers.

Ranma found herself back in front of the mirror. Staring at herself, clothed and with most bewilder look. She felt up and around her face. She had very pretty eyes as both a boy and a girl. They we're larger when she was a girl, he noted, only helping with her baby face appearance.

_Ucchan... and Shampoo... like my girl half. Does Akane? Does... Akane like my butt, too?_ She looked down, and found herself rubbing it through her slacks. She gave herself a squeeze, trying to get what Ukyo and Shampoo saw in it. As she pinched and rubbed it, an odd air came about her. Her stomach tightened and a small heat began to form.

She slipped her down down her her slacks, past her boxers, and gently stroked her own cheeks. They were baby smooth, and sighed softly as she reveled in the feel. _Go on... Ranma. Enjoy this cute body. _Her brain whisper to herself. Her hands drifted downward, and up and around to her tummy. With vested interest, she watched her girl form's hand raise and lower, drifting down to the tiny forest valley between her thighs, and back up to her nipple, rolling another finger.

"I... shouldn't..." She argued with herself. "Not here."

With unusual difficulty, she pulled her back and stared at them. She didn't realize she'd been hot, or that tired, looking at her increasingly disheveled face in the mirror. "That was... am I that perverted?"

" _you're too cute as a girl..." _Ukyo's voice echoed. _"Consider yourself the first girl you must love without hesitation." _Reminded Cologne.

"Not here. I might get caught." She told herself. "The... bath."

She waited a while before the bathroom was free. It didn't help calm her. If anything, it had riled her up. She grew anxious as Kasumi finally stepped out, smiling as Ranma stepped in. "Ranma, I'm sorry, there's very little hot water."

"I-it's fine Kasumi." Ranma said, already playing with the pins of her shirt. She was trembling somewhat, and had to take a deep breath to undo the one's beyond her sight. "Cold water is good for r-recovery."

The eldest Tendo seemed content with this explanation. It was hard to tell, actually; Kasumi always looked the same. Ranma wondered how the girl had mastered inner peace so easily, especially with the chaos around her.

She plopped down, fully nude, in the middle of the bath room. She looked around the room for hidden cameras, or any sign of Nabiki. Her pulsed raced at the thought of Nabiki having this particular episode on a roll of film. It was a horrifying thought. "Okay... Maybe I should get the bath running..."

Was she planning on being loud? She could be quiet and go slowly. Stealthy, like a cat.

Her face flushed as she caught her thoughts. "Maybe I shouldn't..."

_Consider yourself the first girl you must love without hesitation._

She sighed, and began to spread her legs. And look at herself. The body she ignored for so long as just a passing thing, a cancer to be radiated, suddenly was inviting her to bed it. It rose and fell seductively with each hard breath he took. _The very first... girl... is..._

"Ah..." She squeaked and clamped down as she swiped a single digit across her slit. It was as if volts had shot through her. She stared at her finger, slightly moistened from it's venture. Back down, her body demanded, and brought her free hand to her breast, rolling it over her nipples, forcing the girl to grit her teeth through the shocks and jolts of pleasure. She bent over as her hand returned between her, striking across a strange little button at the very top of her womanhood.

"Ghnk!" She choked down. "Hnng... Mhmm.."

She had no idea what she was doing. Why she was doing it. All she knew is, she should've done this much, much earlier. She raised up, straddling her own hand as she twisted and teased her breast, pinching it, rolling it between her fingers. Every motion another joyful little bolt.

"Ha..." she moaned as she rubbed the outside of her womanhood with a growing number of a fingers, not noticing herself bucking slightly into her hand, grinding herself against her palm. "Hnn... Mmmn!"

Her breath shorten with each roll of her hips, her body growing hotter, like a steady flame had been lit in her stomach. The strength was quickly leaving her legs, and she again fell back onto her bubble butt, leaning back onto the wall of the bathroom. She chirped and cooed as her slickening slit demanded more and more of her attention. "Ha... ha..."

There was not enough air in the room to help her catch her breath, and what little she had gather left her as she let her ring index finger slid into her folds. Her other hand groped and pawed her breasts. Her mind screamed at her _MORE DAMMIT, MORE, MORE!_

She obliged, taking her middle and sliding in. She really loved the curling motion they made inside her, hitting her in a spot that... well, she couldn't describe the feeling as she continued to tell her body to come hither with her two fingers. She closed her eyes, her cooing become more and more like cries and moans. She tried biting her lip to silence herself, but she still managed to chirp.

She wished somebody was here, to touch, taste, to help her reach some unseen plateau she knew was just out of reach now. Who could help her, though...

The girls. They would. They would've gladly all helped.

_"__Oh Ranma-honey, if you really wanted to feel good, you could've just asked."_ She knew Ukyo would say, kissing the girl gently on her lips in Ranma's mind eyes. Shampoo wouldn't have even said anything, opting to instead to simply feel up Ranma's breast and gently pry the head's thighs apart, dipping her smooth, silky fingers into Ranma's sweet honey pot. If anybody knew what to do, it was probably the amazon.

Akane... she didn't really know. In fact, she'd probably be watching her Ranma being molested, fondled by the other two. Her eyes wide as the drunken, glazed over eyes of Ranma found their way over to Akane. Spying the girl's hand slowly reaching down, and rubbing herself unknowingly.

Turning on the red head even more, knowing she was being watched. "Gnnk!" She suddenly jerked.

Something... was coming. And it was big. Her body tightened as gigantic bolts of pleasure filled electricity racked through her body, cause the girl to arch back, pressing against the wall. Juices sprayed from her, her face grimacing as her mind shut down to try and cope with the overload.

She jerked, writhed, her legs shaking as she continued to be bombarded, wave after wave. She screamed, silently, as all the air had long sense left her lungs. She shook, trying to break of the paralysis that had taken over her, that held her hand grabbing her breast almost painful.

"G-GIIIIIIRRRRRRRLLLLLLLSSSSSSS !" She finally shouted aloud as she fell back onto the wall. Her body slacked, and grew limp. Her chest heaved. She looked the room through her teary eyes. Her body filled with a gentle, glowing feeling, and despite her disheveled, worn out look, Ranma felt like a million bucks.

Almost. If she hadn't heard what she'd screamed. "G-girls..." She repeated as she sat there.

_Not Akane. Not Ukyo. Not Shampoo._ "Girls." She repeated, as if the words would suddenly change to fit the right person. She pulled forward, and caught herself before she fell, arms slightly straining.

"I want them. All of them. Cologne's right...I have to try... to get them all to accept this. And..."

She had to admit it. Otherwise she'd never have all weapons for this battle. She needed to say it aloud.

"...I love being a girl, too." She whispered to no one.

* * *

Yeah, I kinda figured Ukyo would act the most like a boy if the roles were reversed.

Anyways, read and review.


	4. Summer of love: Rival heartstrings

Wow. So many people liking this story about polyamory. I didn't think you people would enjoy it as much as you are. Kinda putting pressure on me to write a good one. Well, I'll try. And Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Cologne, How should I go about this?" Ranma said as he laid across the roof of the Neko Hanten, staring up at the clouds over Nermina. "How do... make the other girls love each other? It'd be easy if I could just get them to agree to share, but the law states it has to be love among all them, right?"

The old ghoul had been pondering the very same thing for much longer, days before Ranma had even approached her. She fiddled with her cane, indicating she herself was unsure. Understandable, of course; Cologne had never had this problem before. Still, with age came wisdom, and she had 300 years worth of it.

"Working with strings of bound hearts is difficult, but not impossible." Cologne said slowly, obvious still thinking as she said them. "As it stands, for what you told me, the girls all have a loose friendship with each other. As I suspected. All we need to do is anchor those hearts with an extra string or two."

"String?"

"Memories, emotions, binding elements of humanity, Ranma. They're the same things that made it impossible to choose between them, in the bath."

Ranma's face paled. "Y-Y-Y-Y-"

"Oh come now, you don't think someone like me wouldn't keep tabs on how things are progressing? Besides, I didn't watch. I heard." She said with a evil smile as Ranma's face turned nearly neon red with blood and heat. "Just a tip, I'd have turned on the bath next time. You're a bit loud."

Ranma could've swore the whole building shook from the impact of his head on the roof. He suddenly sprang up, flailing his arms trying to change the subject. "ANYWAYS!"

"Subtlety Ranma." She tapped him on the head gently. "Baby strikes, over and over. Try and get the girls to talk about the others in positive light. Get them to enjoy the company of the others. Spread whatever compliments they give to the others. It's your job to be the weaver of the threads that will irreversible tie their hearts."

Ranma cringed. He was never the most graceful person. Still, he would manage it, somehow. "And then?"

Cologne sighed. "Well, you'll have to confuse their hearts as well. Make the choice between you and the girls impossible, forcing them to want a compromise. That's when you'll have to make the final strike."

He nodded. "I hear you."

"Ranma, I cannot stress enough, be careful." Cologne said. "The heart is an incredibly frail thing to tamper with."

It was the first warning he would have ever heeded before. As the sky over Nermina darkened, he fell from his roof top runs back onto the grass yard in front of the dining room. He didn't realize his face was so wracked with thoughts, until he got a look from Akane that just screamed "what's wrong?"

"What's with you?" She confirmed. "You look a little mad."

"N-Nothing, Akane." He said, trying his best to drop the thought formed scowl from his face. He sat down, taking his usual place between his mother and Akane, did his best to eat, his bites tiny and purposeful. "Mmm. Food great as always, Mom!"

"Oh, thank you, Ranma."

"I helped a little!" Akane said. Ranma looked over to see which of the food looked the most venomous. He spotted a few burnt pot stickers, but nothing really major.

Actually, since Nadoka had come, she and Kasumi had been taking turns trying to teach the blue haired girl to teach, with mild success it seemed, since the number of mutations that appeared on the table in front of the boy had gone down considerable.

If she had a little more pratice, she could probably actual make a meal or two. "Wait..." Ranma said aloud. Without thinking, he reached over and picked one of them up, double checking to see there was nothing undercooked. He confirmed it was only burnt, and only on side, and took it in. Slightly bitter on the tongue, but nothing he'd need to fight to keep down.

Suddenly, an idea: Akane couldn't cook well. Shampoo and Ukyo could. "That's it!" He suddenly yelled, jumping up.

"W-what?" Akane fell a little, then glared at him. "What's wrong with my pot stickers this time?"

"Huh?" He looked down, and it suddenly hit him. "Oh, nothing Akane, it's fine actually. Actually, you've improved a lot."

"R-really?!" He smiled as her face lightened up. Akane was cute when she was caught off guard like that. The young Tendo smiled, and Ranma couldn't help but blush. Soun and Genma looked at each other, but it seemed unusual. They probably still hadn't gotten used to Cologne's idea. "You think so?"

"Yeah." He sat down, and turned to face her rosy features. "Actually, Akane, if you want to, I was thinking maybe Ucchan and Shampoo could teach you how to improve even more. My mom and Kasumi probably could use the break, and those two own restaurants, so they probably know a trick or two the others don't."

Akane seemed pensive. He seemed genuine, and it was true Ukyo and Shampoo were better cooks, plus Cologne herself was a master in the kitchen, but... "Are you sure about that, Ranma? Wouldn't they pull some trick or something?"

"I thought you and Ucchan got along fine?" Ranma said, cocking his head to one side.

"Well, that's true." She replied, thinking about it. Ukyo and Akane may have been rivals when it came to marriage, but they weren't exactly at each others' throats. In fact, had it not been for Akane's friends making it awkward by constantly point it out, they would have been good friends.

Who knew; It might be fun, and she really was trying her best to improve. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Then I'll talk to the girls tomorrow." He said, and handed his bowl to Kasumi for seconds. "Seconds please."

Now all he had to do was convince the other two. He'd have a chance tomorrow: it was Saturday, and he was going over to talk to Cologne anyways. He made his way to the dojo, to burn off the calories he's just enjoyed. He hadn't expect anybody to join him, so he was a bit surprised to see Akane standing at the doorway. She wasn't wearing a Gi, and had P-chan with her, growling away as usual.

"Hey Akane, what's up?" Ranma said.

"Nothing, I just... wanted to thank you. You were putting on a brave face."

"Huh?" He cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"My food." Akane said. "I know it's still terrible, but..."

"Akane, really. How often have I lied about your food?" There was an awkward pause on her part, blushing as she remember all the wallopings she'd given him over the years, his dire need to get away from her plates, the blatant deferrals to Ucchan's or the NekoHanten should he learn Kasumi was not going to be able to prepare dinner that evening. He was right: He didn't lie when it came to her food. No matter how badly it ended for him. "You're getting better all the time."

Ranma was able to perceive a lot of things. He was a martial artist, and a master at that. The slightest titch could give away an attack. It was still shocking, though, as Akane leaned up and in, and brushed her lips gently against his. So unlike anything he'd had before. Shampoo was lust filled, passionate, taking what she wanted, as was the amazon way.

This was soft, unsure, as if she'd passed a feather over her lips, tickling his senses. He would have enjoyed it even more, possibly deeper, hungrier, but a certain piglet's rough bite sent he reeling backwards, flailing to get him off. "AHHHH! LITTLE BASTARD!" He said, finally chucking the little pig across the room, where he landed expertly, and turned to charge him.

"P-chan, enough!" Akane yelled, scooping him up. She was unable to face Ranma, but her rosy complexion was telling enough. She turned towards the door, trying to settle the wily piglet. "I'll... do my best."

"Y-yeah." Ranma said to the empty hallway, bringing a finger to his lips.

The Nekohantan was not his usual spot, what with being Shampoo's place of work. He tended to avoid it, as Shampoo tended to get real clingy real quick. He didn't mind; no sane man would mind the purple haired beauty being draped snugly across the arm, silk covered breast pressing against bare skin, only helped further by the simple fact she wore no bra (quite a feat, all considering.).

No, it was the fact he was constantly in trouble if he did, either with Mousse, Akane, or, at one point, Cologne. _And Ukyo if she happened by,_ He added.

He steeled himself, and opened the sliding door.

"Niha- RANMA!" It was still amazing how she managed to set four or five bowls down, without spilling, them, leap across the customers, and embrace him in one motion. She had to have practiced the move with the expertise she did it with. "Airen come to see Shampoo! Is too-too nice a surprise."

Ranma looked up, with pleading eyes, towards Cologne, who was smiling wickedly, her eyes sending a message loud and clear: She's your fiancee and she loves you. Deal with it, Ranma. "Hi to you too, Shampoo." He said, stroking her cheek.

"R-Ranma?" She suddenly blushed, realizing he was, in fact, returning her affections for once. "Airen is friendly today."

"I can't be nice?" Ranma said, taking his hand back, a little hurt. Shampoo thought about, and blushed, realizing what she'd just inferred. She shook her heaad and rested it back against his shoulder.

"Is nice." She said. "Ranma come and eat ramen?"

Was it even a question to ask? "Sure, Shampoo."

It was, of course, on the house, but there was a only one, with two spoons, extra large. He looked up at Cologne devilish grin. A challenge, was it? He pulled a seat, like a proper gentleman would, and offered it to Shampoo. She hesitated, cocking her head in question.

Was he really that mean to her? "Ranma really different today. Is too-too strange." Ranma's face twitched from the jab. "Ranma hit head?"

"Would you prefer me kicking you off, Shampoo?" He almost growled in annoyance, but held his temper, realizing he deserved it. She sat down, still looking at him quizzically. "You're looking cute today."

She flustered, scrunching tightly, and smiled at him. She reached down and took a spoon, swirling it around, and bringing it to her lips, blew on it gently. Ranma watched intensely, her lips pursing looking exceptionally delicious. He forced them away, and caught himself staring into her purple eyes. She smiled, and offered him the spoon.

To her surprise, he took it willingly this time. Swallowed it down, and smiled. She offered up another, and another, and he quickly took them down his gullet.

"Aha." He laughed, enjoying being fed like this. He almost felt like a husband. But as the thought crossed him, so did the other two girls, and he remembered his mission. He quickly regained his composure, and quickly pushed her next spoonful down. "Sorry, It's really good, but that's not why I came. I need a favor Shampoo."

"Shampoo too-too happy to help Airen." She said, still obviously enjoying her unusually affectionate husband today.

"Well, it's not me you're helping." He corrected.

"Huh? Who Ranma want Shampoo to help?"

"Akane." There was an awkward pause. She stirred, and stood, slamming her spoon down and huffing back to the kitchen. Ranma grimaced as she started working again, Cologne handing her bowls, still with some smile. Probably some wicked jab at him, a taunt or some measure of sarcastic. Good going, stupid, maybe? Ah, young love, perhaps? In any case, she motioned over to Shampoo, urging him on while she stock piled the bowl.

"I... uh... thought you could help her learn to cook." He continued, avoiding her pathway while she carried piping hot bowls to her customers. "She's really looking to improve, and I thought, Shampoo knows how to-"

"Why Shampoo want help pervert girl? Is enemy. Ranma stupid." She huffed.

"Because she likes your cooking. You're a great cook, Shampoo." She huffed again, but Ranma could tell he'd made a chip in the armor. "She thinks so, at least."

A lie? Maybe, he couldn't really tell. They'd gone over to the Nekohantan once or twice. It was hard to tell, as their meal was always interrupted.

By Shampoo, ironically. She set the plates down and walked back to pick up more. She shivered when Ranma grabbed her shoulder softly. "I think so too, otherwise I wouldn't ask."

He took the opportunity to look her backside over; flowing purple locks cascading like a frozen waterfall over her back, stopping short of what was a very plump, succulent fruit, easily more then a handful each, covered by a silk cheongsam that stopped dangerously high on her thighs, treating the room with peeks at her, much to the enjoyment of the men (and quite a few women.).

Which actually sent a pang of jealousy through him; knowing Shampoo as long he did, he knew she wasn't very fond of underwear. "What Ranma do for Shampoo?" She suddenly said, taking him out of his thoughts about her bending over the kitchen, to reach for some plate, taunting him... "Ranma?"

"I-uh... hm... hadn't thought about that really." He was, after all, planning on getting Ukyo together with this afterwards. He scrambled for ideas, but luckly, Cologne was there to bail him out.

"How about a date with Shampoo?" She chuckled out.

"Ah... …. actually that's pretty reasonable." He nodded. "I could take you shopping or something, I'll have to think about that part. But, sure-"

"Airen really take Shampoo out on date? No tricks?" Her eyes reminded him of a puppy, wide and joyful. She quickly hugged him, tightly as usual. "Shampoo really like this Ranma!"

"Ah... ha... ha..." He whimpered at the unintentional jab. "So, how about it, Shampoo? Teach Akane?"

"Shampoo do it, for Airen." Shampoo nuzzled him, much to the enjoyment of the customers, save for the one or two single men.

"Uh, one more thing, Shampoo." She looked at him again with her cat like grin. "I going to have Ucchan help you out. Is that okay?"

She thought about it for a while. "Is good idea, is very good chef too. No fight with Ukyo too-too much anymore."

"Really... just thought I'd make sure." He noticed her still holding on, waiting for something. It took him a moment to realize, but he smiled and said. "Friday, in the shopping district, okay?"

"Ranma buy Shampoo nice dress?" She asked.

"Sure." He smiled. Cologne seemed to nod in approval.

* * *

Next up, Ukyo. Thanks for the favs, and of course, Read and Review!


	5. Summer of love: Ukyo's request

Wow, so many followers. So many reviews! I'm honored. Thank you all.

* * *

He thought the his day with shampoo had ended with finishing up the bowl with Shampoo. It had to be the ghoul's work that she happened to be on her break right as Ranma was leaving, leaving her tight gripped on the boy's arm. He tried his best to ignore it, even enjoy it, but all that came through his mind would be the sheer trouble he'd get in if any of his friends or rivals caught him.

As he looked down at the clingy girl, though, he smiled, and reveled in the feeling of her pressed up against his shoulder. It wasn't until Ucchan's came into view that he felt the need to pull himself free very carefully. "Ucchan?" He called as he slide the door open.

His friend was happy to see him. Then, not so much when Shampoo trailed behind him. "Hold up, what's this?" She said bewildered by the fact Ranma didn't seem all that disturbed by the notion, pointing a spatula around with some ill-will.

"Nihao, Ukyo." The purple hair girl said. The brown tomboy's face contorted deeper into confusion at Shampoo's calm demeanor.

"Uh, hi, Shampoo." The brown haired girl replied, waving slowly. "Ranma-honey, what are you doing with Shampoo? Where's Akane?"

"Ukyo no is happy to see Shampoo? Shampoo hurt." She said, crossing her arms. Ranma's did his best forced grin, and waved back. "And here Shampoo was offering job."

"Look, Ucchan, I need your help. Well, you and Shampoo's, so that's why she's here." The girl put her hands on her hips, still incredulous to the whole scene. "It's Akane, I want you and Shampoo to help her learn how to cook."

"Akane? Cook?" She repeated, her brain obviously still struggling to comprehend the truly unusual scene. She eventually regain her composure, and twirled her spatula, thinking. Ukyo knew the girl had problems with her cooking. She had counted on the edge in the fiancee race. Teaching her how to cook would take that away (if she could, Akane was notoriously slow on the uptake.). Still, it could also get her in Ranma's favor. But wait. "Wait, wait, wait! Shampoo too?"

"Is true, Shampoo help Akane learn to cook too-too delicious chinese Amazon recipes." She confirmed. "Ranma promise date with Shampoo."

He winced audibly as Ukyo's eyes widen. "What the hell, Ranma!"

"C-come on Ukyo, I had to give Shampoo something."

"And what about all the stuff that happened yesterday? What about making me tell you I don't care if you're a girl or a boy." She huffed. "You just go up to Shampoo and offer up a date?"

"Ucchan, same offer." Came Ranma's quick thought reply.

Now both of the girl glared at him. _Crap! Think Ranma, think! _

He wonder what Cologne would have done at this moment. Probably whack him and give him the subtlest hint to work with. Something about heartstrings. Heartstrings being emotions, made by memories. The memories of these girls tied to him.

"L-look, girls." He said, with no confidence, only an idea to work with. "I'm not the best person ever. I've wrong both of you. That's why I'm trying to make it up; you're both way too good to me for no reason. Both of you."

He turned to Shampoo. "I'm not gonna back out on our date, I'll treat you real nice, and it'll just be you and me." He stroked her cheek again for good measure. "I promise, okay?"

Shampoo smiled, and nodded.

"A-and what about me, Ranma?"

"Same exact thing, Ucchan. It's the least I can do." He said.

Ukyo bit her nail. She looked at Shampoo, who smiled back at her like she'd won the lottery. "Ranma-honey, can you come to the back with me for a second?" she said, pulling the sliding door to the side.

"Sure, Ucchan." He turned to Shampoo. "Wait here, okay?"

"Shampoo wait." she replied. He walked joined the brown hair girl in the rear kitchen, flushing slightly as he remember the last time he was back here. Ukyo was fiddling with spatula, her face very crossed and judgmental.

She tossed the spatula at Ranma, watching as he plucked the slow toss blade out of the air. "Good, so it's really you." She said, and then turned on the faucet, filling something outside Ranma's vision. She swirled it around, then turned it off.

"Ranma, what's wrong, really?" She suddenly asked. "First you come over and ask me if I like your girl-side, now you're offering dates to me and Shampoo just to teach Akane how to cook? Ranma... are you dying?"

_Quite possibly._ Ranma mused, realizing Ukyo's perception was far better then Akane and Shampoo's. "No, Ucchan. I'm not. I just... had a idea."

"What kind of idea?" She said.

"It's... complicated." He said, cursing the no telling rule. "I just wanted to stop you girls from fighting. Running away from you guys wasn't working, so I thought, being nice, you know, treating my girls right. That could work."

"Your girls?" Ukyo's brow cocked.

"Don't be like that Ucchan, you know what I mean." He said. Ucchan sighed, conceding the point. "You, Shampoo, and Akane-"

"and Kodachi." She added sarcastically.

"What? Come on, Ukyo, Kodachi? When did she become more then just Kuno with boobs? The girl's a menace, nothing more." She seemed to like that. "You three are the one's I care about. Not some girl who randomly decided I'm hers alone."

"Like Shampoo."

"Shampoo's settled down quite a bit. Even you said she's gotten friendly. And she likes you enough to come over and talk. You gotta admit, If Shampoo was really that selfish, your shop wouldn't be standing for too long." Ranma could see Ukyo's face cringe in concedance again. Ranma stepped up, eyes slightly veering over the edge of the sink. He still couldn't see what she was playing with. He reached out a hand, drawing her closer, her body unable to fight the gentle tugging. "Admit it, you like Shampoo's company, too. You're friends."

"I never said I wasn't." She said, unable to face him. "And now you're being a bastard."

"Heh." He smirked. "I'm just trying to get my girls to play nice."

"F-fine. I'll play nice, Ranma." She said. "But-"

"Yeah."

"I don't want a date." Well, that was unexpected. He frowned, and tried to face her. "I want, you... to be my girl for me."

"Huh?" _What's that mean? _He thought to himself.

"You made me admit I'm... well, nevermind. I want Ranko for a day. We do what I want, okay? Dress up, dinner, whatever I want."

That was an odd request. An embarrassing one, no doubt. "You're not... gonna take it too far, are you?"

Now it was her turn to smirk. "No, don't worry, Ranma-honey, I'm not going do anything to ruin our relationship. I... just want to play with Ranko, that's all."

"... Fine, Ucchan, if it'll make you happen, Sunday, I'll show up as Ranko and we go do whatever." He said, still wary of the that small grin plastering her face. He turned to get Shampoo, but was held in place by Ukyo's sudden hold on his hand. He turned around, and looked at Ukyo's arm, following it up to her face.

"One more thing I want." She drew him close, and for once, Ranma felt her breasts pressing up against his chest. "I think... you can figure this one out."

Soft. Unsure, like Akane's. The mark of a girl who had played a boy for so long, her own body shaking worse then Ranma's as she pressed himself into her, an act of her boyish lifestyle. As he did, she bolder, pressing her lips harder, demanding more. Ranma took it, bending back as she pressed forward, letting her take control. Control, it seemed, that came with a tiny drizzle of cold water. As she shrunk down, Ranma shivered from the stream that rolled down her spine, which only seemed excited Ukyo. She pulled back, and smiled at her shorten, red haired, female fiancee. Ranma blinked in surprised.

She'd filled a small coffee cup with water.

"Uh... wow." Ranma said. "That was... fun."

"O-oh...good. So you weren't under a spell or something." She said, blushing and breathing equally hard. It was obvious to Ranma Ukyo wanted to continue, so she pulled the taller girl down a little to peck her cheek. The girl breathed out in excitement, her breath hitching as she struggled for words. "Sunday, then, Ranma."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Ucchan." The girl said, as she turned to gather Shampoo.

The purple haired beauty seemed slightly off at the time she had to wait for her Ranma, and more off when he had come back after being hit with cold water. "Ranma fight with Ukyo?"

"Huh? Oh, no, she just wanted to see if I'd been cursed by Happosai or something." He offered a hand, which Shampoo took.

As they took the slow walk back to the Nekohanten, silence and thoughts permeated the air, filling it with an odd tension she thought she'd burst. As she turned to Shampoo, she realized why.

She'd watched him kiss Ukyo. "Shampoo, are you okay?"

"Shampoo wish Shampoo get a kiss, like Ukyo." She was mad. No, not really mad. This was par for the course. "Ranma never return Shampoo's kisses! Is no fair! Ranma like-"

"Alright, Shampoo." She said, grabbing the taller girl roughly, who squeaked uncharacteristically, her breasts rubbing against the top of Ranma's, who had to stand tippy-toe to reach the girl's breathless, reddening face. This time, it was Ranma's own kiss that was chaste this time. Unlike Akane and Ukyo, though, it would not remain that way. Not with an Amazon on the receiving end.

Still, it was quite a shock when Ranma felt a tongue poking it's way into her mouth, attacking her tongue, and a small dance began in between their lips. It was even more of a shock, though, to find the young amazon's hand reaching, and pulling Ranma closer by her prefect, tight, ass, smashing the girls chests together even further, sending just the tiniest shock of arousal through Ranma's body as her nipples rubbed harshly against the cotton shirt.

Soft hands groped roughly at her bubble butt, pulling and squeezing, wandering they finally broke, they both had a hard time breathing, and Ranma felt more then a little damp between her legs. "Wǒ ài nǐ." The girl said with between gasps.

"Wǒ ài nǐ." Ranma found herself repeating. She turned to the small gaggle of on lookers, hoping to not see a familiar face. For once, it seemed, the Gods were smiling upon her. "What, you got a problem with two girls kissing?"

"Not at all! Please, continue!" Came one guy's perverted reply. Shampoo quickly dealt with him, with a rock picked from solid earth. It was enough to scatter the crowd.

"Ranma come join Shampoo. Get cozy upstairs." Shampoo offered with all the same perversion she'd just dispersed. "Is okay, yes?"

"Tch." Ranma faulted, holding Shampoo's hand in her own, fighting her own body's cries to take the lavender haired girl up on the offer. It was extremely tempting to find out what exactly the young amazon would do when finally given her prize. Tonight, Ranma was going to have to have another late night bath.

But unfortunately for Ranma, the bigger picture had to appear, which meant leaving the girl as frustrated, and in need of a shower, as she was. "Sorry, Shampoo. I'd love to... but I gotta be heading back home. I gotta tell Akane."

To say she was disappointed was an understatement, but she nodded, and gave the red head another quick peck on the lips, before walking with a slight swagger back into the Nekohanten. Ranma walked home, with an odd, stupid grin on her face.

"Aiyah!" Shampoo squealed like a schoolgirl, drawing the attention of Cologne, who was busy preparing the after work dinner for the two. She jumped around, in some odd victory. Cologne hopped on over, smiling as Shampoo stopped with the biggest grin.

"You look like you had fun." Cologne said. "Did something happen?"

"Ranma kiss Shampoo. Too-too good, too!" She giggled. "Shampoo no know what happen, but Shampoo like change in Ranma. Is too-too prefect!"

"My, my, I've never seen you so happy."

"Ranma want Shampoo to teach Akane to cook. Is chance to impress Ranma with teaching skills. Akane learn to cook, Ranma love Shampoo more!" She squealed, and jumped around again.

Ukyo, however, was not as excited. Well, not in the same way, as she squat down on her bed, a hand deep between her thighs. She rubbed herself, still in her stockings, biting down on her lip. "Dammit, Ranma." She moaned as found her special spot, the all important little button that caused to fall forward.

She rolled her hips over her fingers, humping the bedsheets her stockings slicked with desire. The only sounds that filled the room were her occasional chirps and gasps. More, her body demanded, and she ground down hard on her clit, her her hips raising and failing, imaging the rough, hard form of Ranma's male side taking her by her own waist. She gripped the sheet, pulling them toward her.

She was near, she knew, and she only need one last little push. It wasn't too hard.

After all, Shampoo's wide eyed stared was still fresh in her mind. "HNNG!" She gasped, as she remember the heated flush that met her face, the shock and surprise. Her body spasmed around the thought, sending deep chills and heated shocks up and down her her spine. Juices squirted through, soaking down her stocking, dripping down her thighs, onto the sheets.

"Ranma... what are you trying to do?" She whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

I'll try too speed up the plot a little, since I think I'm moving kinda slow.

Again, Read and Review!


	6. The first date part 1

Yeah so... this is a big chapter. Bigger then I thought it was gonna be, so I decided to break it into two parts. Enjoy!

* * *

Akane awoke to a very unusual sight. Ranma sitting ideally next to his fiancees, chatting idly while they waited for her. They spoke of old times, of things about China and the Amazon village where Shampoo was raised. Ukyo's beginnings as an Okonomiyaki Chef. They seemed to be, for once, enjoying themselves, the bitter feuding replaced with idyllic chatterings.

Akane had to admit, if it had been more like this, she probably wouldn't have been so stand offish with them. "H-hello." She said, breaking chat they were having, forcing all eyes on her.

"There she is. Hey Akane, you sleep well?" Ranma asked gently. It was another one of those things; did she find it weird, peaceful, or some combination of the two? In any case, she didn't know how to respond. A simple nod seemed to be all she could manage.

"Alright, my girls are all here." Ranma said, standing up and dusting his knees off. "I don't wanna get in your way, so I'll leave you three to it."

"Huh, you're leaving?" Akane said.

"Like I said, I don't wanna get in the way. Don't worry Akane. Shampoo and Ukyo are master-chefs. Just pay attention and you'll be cooking in no time." He winked, for good measure, tugging her heart unwillingly into that oh so odd emotion she hadn't quite pinpointed. "I'll be back for breakfast, I want to try everybody's dishes!"

And with that he left. To where? The Nekohaten of course, to confer in private with Cologne. Leaving the three girls alone, all in different bewilderments. Ukyo clapped her hands, and stood up, walking over to the youngest Tendo, and grabbing her hands. "We should get started. Akane, do you know what Pancakes are?"

"Pancakes?" She heard of them. An European food, but she'd never had the privilege of eating much western foods. She nodded gently, which caused the other two to smile.

They'd brought extra ingredients, knowing who their apprentice was. A smart thing, it appeared. She'd done most of everything wrong, from pouring too much milk, to too many eggs, and of course, burning it. Needless to say, some small frustration had settled in. Most of it Akane's. "Oh... Dammit!" She said, throwing away another botched attempt.

"Is harder then expected." Shampoo said, scratching her head for hidden thoughts. "Is hour, only get mixture down right couple of times."

She turned to Ukyo, who cradled her chin, thinking from her many trials and journeys to become a skilled artisan chef. There had to be something she could do. Ranma was counting on her to teach the girl to be able to cook; maybe not well, but at least ably.

A spark of memory shot through her mind. It was a old memory, perhaps her oldest. Sitting, in her father's lap, learning the basic of the griddle. The heat, the mixture, how to pour. Her father had taught her all this while in the middle of a busy work day. The adoring eyes of the customers as little Ucchan struggled with the grill herself.

Yes, she remembered! That was how she learned to work the grill for the time. That technique! "Shampoo!" She said. "I've got an idea!"

The purple haired girl looked over to her fellow teacher, and gave her the go ahead. "Akane... here." Gently, as to not frighten her, she enveloped the Tendo girl in with her body, wrapping around and grabbing the girls hands, pressing herself against her back, leaning over to see the table itself.

Akane was frozen, a little out of fear, but more out of the odd gentle comfort that seemed to emanate from the chef. Ukyo could be very soft when needed, cooking hard forced surgeons hands out of her. But she had always done it with passion, eyes fixated and sharp on her work. As Akane looked over, she didn't see Ukyo the chef. She saw Ukyo, her friend, breathing softly down her neck. "You okay, Akane?"

"Y-yeah."

"Shampoo... We've been going at this wrong. Akane's always learned by muscle memory. So... we teach her through memory." Ukyo's breathy words tickled her neck, causing her to sharply inhale, and her heart to pulsate. It was akin to all those odd times Ranma had called her cute.

And it was not unnoticed of Ukyo. "Hmm? Don't be nervous, Akane. Just... remember what I'm doing with your body, okay."

Closing, Gently, each of the fingers wrapping around the bowl. Ukyo's- no Akane's hand gripped and steadied with the right amount of pressure. She guided Tendo like a puppet on a million strings, each touch soft and gentle, yet unyelding. "There. Your movements were jerky, undisciplined, you need to calm down. Cooking's about patience. You can't just power through. I'm sure Mrs. Saotome told you that." She whispered into her ear. "Just follow my movements with your body."

Akane couldn't help but flush at the intimacy of the moment. Shampoo looked on with interest, but Ukyo, looked over to the girl. "Shampoo, Eggs, please." She asked. The purple haired girl nodded, and brought the last carton they had.

Crack, split, plop, with a single hand. Stir with the wrist, instead of Akane's hole arm. "See? Just like this Akane."

"I-I see." Akane said. "T-thank, Ucchan."

"Ucchan?" That was Ranma's pet name. Still, she didn't mind. It was nice. "No problem, Akane. Okay now, pour slowly with me."

Even Shampoo had to admit, it was rather nice to just hand out, with no cares in the world. It was a shame they had to be divided by divine right to marry.

The first came out prefectly; golden brown, soft chewy inside, and a tiny drizzle of syrup Ukyo had prepared earlier, it was rather delicious. "Okay Akane, good job... but now it's time to do it by yourself."

She stood back, and motioned for Akane to go through the motions she'd just instilled in her through her shadow puppetry. "Remember, finesse."

Akane swallowed, and nodded, slowly reaching for the eggs.

Ranma sat on the roof nearby, Cologne at the right of him, looking on through her honed senses. "That Ukyo girl is something truly special. She's very comfortable in a dominating role. Even Shampoo sits back when she takes charge."

"Yeah, Ucchan's something else, all right. I feel kinda bad for making her that way." He admitting, without taking her eyes off the scene.

"Oh? It's not like you to reflect on the past, Ranma. Ukyo's forgiven you-"

"Actually, I'm not sure she has. Or can." Ranma noted. "I think... I left a permanent scar on her heart."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ucchan... I don't think she trusts me as a guy. Or any guy for that matter. Every time I talk to her, try to get her to open up, she turns me into a girl. She wanted Ranko, not Ranma."

"You think she plays for the other team?"

"I dunno. Maybe." Ranma sighed. He paused, and scrunched his face, thinking a little deeper. "Actually... no. I think she's as open as Shampoo and Akane are. Just... untrusting, unwilling to open up to the other side again. To Ukyo, boys are just friends, you can abandon friends, like I did to her. Girls... girls are easier to deal with."

"Well well, son-in-law." Cologne laughed. "You've become more perceptive, it seems. That's good. It means you'll be able to navigate this labyrinth even better. However..."

Ranma curled a brow toward her. "If that's the case, then Ukyo won't need Ranko. She'll need Ranma."

"What do you mean, Cologne? I have Ranko just for these reasons."

"But that's not what she needs. Still... Ranko is the prize you offered, don't renege on it." She bopped him on the head gently with the cane. "I'm curious to see how that turns out. I wonder, Ranma... you may be more comfortable with your girl half, but how far are you willing to take it?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She chuckled, and leap off back to the Nekohanten. "Dammit, Cologne!"

Ranma leapt down, walking over atop the walls of the Tendo Dojo. He jumped off, and landed in the yard infront of the dinning room, where all the girls, Nadoka, Nabiki, Kasumi, Genma, and Soun were all sitting, with some bewilderment.

At least, most of them. "Oh my, you three made all this for us, how nice. Ranma's very lucky to have three wonderful girls like you." She turned, and spying her child, smiled. "Aren't you, Ranma?"

"Wow, it looks great for a first try." Ranma noted blindly. "How did you get this far this quickly."

Both Shampoo and Ukyo looked at each other, with small blushes, and then to Akane, who also blushed. "Trade secret." Ukyo said a wink to Akane. "Besides, we've yet to taste the fruits of our training! Ranma-honey, here you go!"

She slid a small stack over to the boy. _Ah crap, I forgot about this part. _He though, looking back at the stack as if they were trying to mug him with a pistol. He tilted his head back, to the girls, who all seemed anxious, paticularly Akane, which was expected, then back to over to his mother, who urged him silently.

It wasn't bad. In fact, it was very good for a first try. The stack was somewhat sloppy, roughed out edges with some drips and drops from an amateur, giving some little ears, but they were mostly the right size. they was only slightly burnt on a couple, and nothing a good dabbing of syrup couldn't make up for, and far from the normal ashes she served before all the help.

"Not bad, Akane, it's a definite improvement. Good job Ukyo, Shampoo." He said, taking in another bite. Seeing Ranma willingly ingest another piece, Soun and Genma nodded to themselves, and asked for a serving.

"Uh, sure!" Akane squeaked with growing happiness. Ranma looked around. Ukyo was busy pouring syrup, and Shampoo serving juice. For once, even with all his fiancees, it was rather peaceful. Conversation broke out, and Genma and Soun laughed at the good fortune.

It only reminded Ranma of what exactly he was fighting for. "You girls did great." He said again, finishing off the plate. "How about I treat you to the mall?"

"All of us?" Akane said.

"Yeah sure. I've got some spare cash." _from cologne_, he added to himself. She'd given it to him for "the few days you worked as a waitress at the Nekohaten." She, of course, said this with a wink, meaning he'd better have spent it on the girl, or Shampoo, at the very least. "Summer's coming up. Why don't we go swimsuit shopping? You girls are used to "

Now it was the girls tun to blush, save for Shampoo, who just seemed excited at the prospect of posing in a bikini again. Ukyo seemed to be near her exploding point. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Shampoo love to go!" She said, standing up.

"S-sure! I've love to!" Ukyo quickly recovered, doing her best to act natural.

"Are you sure about this Ranma?" Akane asked. Nadoka nudged her from behind.

"Oh, don't be so shy Akane, you've earned it for all your hard work. Go enjoy yourself."

"'Sides Akane, you girls are better at picking up girly swimsuits then I am. You could help me out." He said, offering a hand to help her up. She gracefully accepted, and stood. "There's my Akane."

She blushed at the comment.

It was all well and fun, but Ranma had considered, for the most part, heading to the Mall, and ditching the girls to get them to mingle, coming back to pay for the suits, with some lame apology. However, it seemed he'd have to change that, as it seemed three girls together was the rough equivalent of glue. He never had a chance, and ended up sitting just outside a couple of change rooms, with the girls busy with any number of outfits. He looked over to his side, where a couple, both male and female setups, laid, including a cringe worthy little number Shampoo had accidently left him; a teeny, tiny little bit of cloth that dared to call itself a bikini.

He was busy eying his cash, trying to figure out how many suits he could afford. One, two... six... dozen or so it seemed, judging off the average price. More if he was buying for himself. But still, he promised, he'd have to figure it out.

"Are you girls having fun in there?" Ranma said, listening to the giggles and squeals, mostly from Shampoo, some from Akane, and Ukyo seemed dead quiet.

"Ranma want come join us?" _More then you can imagine. _He mused himself, the smallest twinge in his cock passing through his body as Shampoo teased him. Ranma just grunted, not wanting to start anything, not while they were having fun.

It was Akane who stepped out first, in a basic, one piece, high cut, light blue, almost akin to a school suit, but showing a lot of what was arguable her best feature, her delicious hips and perky butt. Ranma paused breathing, swallowing hard as she smiled, and did a little twirl, showing off the barely there backside, hugging down tightly on her beautiful ass, low cut in the back to show off her well maintain body, tight and toned with just the slightest muscular build from years of martial arts. Of all the girls, Akane had the most toned, which was something to be admired, but even with the dips and curves and slopes they were smoothed down with the thinnest layers of fat, the effect porcelain smooth flesh hiding a power house form.

It didn't help Ranma's growing attention that the suit was starting to ride up her crack, , forcing her to readjust it in front of him without thought. "W...wow." He fumbled.

"What do you think Ranma?" He did his best to hide his body's obvious approval, opting for some sweet red cheeks and a thumbs up.

"It suits you perfectly, Akane!" He said. "Really, you look great!"

"R-really?" She said, throwing her hands behind her, wiggling at his compliment. "T-thanks!"

"Shampoo ready!" Came from behind, and out stepped out the busty purple haired girl a far, **FAR**, more revealing ensemble. Purple, to match her hair, with collar to hold the whole thing, as there was no back, but two straps that came from the front to cover only the tiniest section of her behind. The front was sliced down the middle, stretched over the curve of her breasts, barely covering her nipples as they continued, avoiding the stomach completely, displaying her taut abs that were too-too inviting to not look at. Down the suit trailed, until lastly. The two sides came back together to just only cover her womanhood.

Ranma swore she could've made a less revealing suit just using her own hair. Not that he was protesting. _God no._ He mused to himself as he struggled to keep his leg up over his crotch. The girl had managed to attract no the little amount of gazes from onlookers. And quite a few lustful looks from the girls, too.

"Jeez Shampoo! Why don't you just show up naked?" Shampoo twirled about, but Ranma knew where this was going.

"Hey, Akane, come on, you both look sexy... why don't you try on each other's suits?" He quickly thought with sudden shine in his eyes, realizing what he said. Akane flushed harder.

"W-what?" Akane squeaked. "Y-you want me to try on Shampoo's..."

"Shampoo no mind." Said the purple haired vixen. "It not like Shampoo can go in water, so show off body at beach is best to do."

"... Huh?" _Oh crap, I forgot about that. _He slapped himself mentally, remembering that two of people here current changed when exposed to the cold waters of the beach. "Why didn't you remind me about the curse, Shampoo? We could've done something else."

"Yeah Shampoo, why didn't you say something?" Akane said, her natural ability to sympathize come through.

"Shampoo doesn't care." She said, tossing her hair. "Get to show off beautiful body to Ranma, so what if no swim?"

"...Shampoo." Akane said as the girl suddenly perked up and grabbed the Amazon's wrist. "Come on, help me out of this swimsuit. I'm sure Ranma would love to see you in this."

"Akane?" Shampoo blinked.

"Come on, you want to give Ranma a little show, right?" The blue haired girl. "Well... let's give him a little show, all three... come to think of it, where's Ukyo?"

"H-here." Ukyo said from behind the door to change stall number 3. "I'm coming out, don't worry."

The door swung open, and out came Ukyo, it a little number that did wonders to Ranma's libido. Orange, One piece in design, but revealing, with the sides cut into crisscrossed patterns, showing that little bit of extra that showed Ukyo, was, in fact, very much a woman with curves.

Not that many could argue with the way it wrapped around her surprisingly ample bosom, low cut and revealing quite a bit of cleavage usually wrapped up tightly. Nobody at Ranma's school would ever believe Ukyo was this busty, ever, coming in second only to shampoo's chest. Third, if you counted Ranma's, but only just, and Ranma was specifically built by magic to be that way, so he didn't count.

"W-wow." Akane said. "Y-you look great Ukyo."

"Yeah!" Ranma blurted.

"Shampoo know Ukyo pretty, didn't know Ukyo was also too too sexy." Ukyo's face seemed to ripen with each comment, and she squirmed about, crossing her arms to hide her chest. "Ukyo give Shampoo Run for money."

"Ah, thanks!" She said rather meekly. "I wasn't sure if it would look good on me, Shampoo."

All eyes turned to the purple haired girl. "Shampoo tell Ukyo, no is good hiding behind disguise. Too-too pretty to be boy."

"Yeah Ucchan, You'd have guys falling all over you if you didn't wear pants all the time." Akane chimed in. "I'm actually a little jealous."

"Y-yeah." Ukyo said, looking at Ranma, who cocked the most predatory look back at her. She squirmed some more, and did a little twirl with Shampoo's help, showing off the incredibly low backside, the small of her back exposed dangerous. "N-no really guys, it looks okay?"

"Ukyo, you look delicious, trust me." Ranma said. He quickly added. "You all do. Daisuke and Hiroshi would kill to be me right now; surrounded by three hot girls in swimsuits."

"Speaking of swimsuits, didn't you say you wanted to shop for yourself?" Akane pointed out. The other two girls agreed. "But you're sitting here, like a horn dog."

"Can you really blame me, Akane, dressed like that." He chuckled as she flustered under the comment. "Sides, you're all better at picking out swimsuits then me, I figure I'd take whatever you girls offered."

The smallest glint of idea appeared in the girl's eyes. "Really..." All three of them said.

"...Crap." Ranma mumbled as he was suddenly yanked up up and into a dressing room with Shampoo and Akane, as Ukyo seemed to return to hers. A few minutes later, a she reappeared, back in her usual, with a cup of water. Ranma put up no struggle as it hit him, and she fell back with worried laughter as Shampoo pulled off her shirt, exposing her impressive bust to all three girls. The girls looked through the collection of bikinis, thongs, one pieces, and whatever that little bit of scrap Shampoo was holding was.

"Let's get him to put on this one." Ukyo said, holding a two piece leopard print with string sides.

"Really?" Ranma gulped. "Girls, c-come-on."

"Oooh, what about this one?" Akane said, holding up a one piece that had a long sloping cut down the middle, tie-down sides, and nothing that could be considered a backside. "I think Ranma-chan would look cute in this."

"Nothing I say is gonna help me here, is it?" Ranma grimaced as Shampoo pulled up a the smallest two piece Ranma had ever seen.

"Nope." All three of them said in unison as Shampoo hooked her fingers around Ranma's waistband.

"H-hey!" Shampoo smirked as she peeled off Ranma's pants and boxers in one slow motion, leaving the young, voluptuous red-head completely naked in the middle of a store. There was a brief moment in which the girl admired her in secret, before Akane spoke up.

It also hadn't done much favors that Ranma was slightly slickening from arousal. Something which had not gone completely unnoticed by them.

"So Ranma, get to it." Ukyo said as she dropped the small pile of swimsuits they had collected.

"...Do I really have to try them all on?" She said, holding up that amazingly little bit of string Shampoo had been fiddling with.

"Yes." Came all three's reply. Ranma sighed. _Well, if it makes them happy, I suppose..._ she couldn't help but fiddle with smallest ones in the group. "C-can I at least change in private?"

And so it was, as all three of the girl had replaced Ranma, with some small excitement.

"I can't believe he actually agreed to it." Akane said as they waited.

"I know, right? Ranma-honey's really been something lately."

"Shampoo like." She giggled. "Akane and Ukyo agree, yes? Ranma better this way."

"Yeah..." Ukyo trailed off. "Plus, I like hanging out like this. It's.. nice. No fighting, not being at each others throats."

"Shampoo agree, should do more often."

"Sure." Akane said. "I'd love to hand out more often like this."

"If your friends would let us." Ukyo added with some sulk.

"Hey, Ucchan, come on, I can't control what my friends say. You know I don't mind hanging out with you. I mean... I can try to talk to them about it again, if you want."

"Nah, it's fine, Akane. Thanks." Ukyo waved her off. "I know you tried."

"Are you sure, Ucchan? Do you mind if I visit your cart during lunch? It's always better then the food they serve."

"Sure, Akane-chan. I'd love that."

"O-okay!" Came Ranma's sudden call. "Y-you better get ready for the sexy show!"

It was hard not to laugh at Ranma's lackluster attempt at being confident. "Hiyah!" She cried as she leapt out, trying her best to proudly display herself off.

Not that it was that hard, in that swimsuit, in that pose. Ranma had chosen a two piece string bikini that was fairly modest in the front: two large orange triangles that cover a fair amount of her chest, held together with laces that were tied in the middle, which could be tighten with a simple pull, which Ranma avoided doing. The back and neck were string, tied off with simple knots, The bottom had much the same, A large yellow strip of cloth that covered a fair amount... that was, till she turned around.

All of the girl cooed at the sight. Thong. Ranma was in a thong. Granted, it was a bigger cut, but she was definitely showing more of her ass then she usually did. Ukyo squealed in delight. "Oh my god..."

"L-like what you see." She continued with her charade, shaking her hips a little.

All three of them burst out laughing instantly. "H-hey! This was your idea."

"We didn't think you'd actually... try on that!" Akane said between laughter. At the growing scowl on Ranma-chan's face, she added. "Wait, Ranma, it's great. You look great! Really! It's..."

"I wish I had a camera." Ukyo said. "I wish I had brought a camera."

"Shampoo think Ranma should wear more often." She said with a lick of her lips. "Ranma very pretty girl, is too bad boy inside body."

"Down, Shampoo." Ukyo said. "You're right, though. Ranma should dress up more often. He doesn't even need makeup, lucky girl."

"Hey, try on another one. How about the one Shampoo was wearing." Akane said, as Ranma was done strutting pitifully. She looked back over to the pile of swimsuits, and then gulped. Shampoo clapped happily at the idea. "Go on."

"I get the feeling you three are enjoying this a little too much."

"That obvious?" Ukyo said, nudging her back in.

The girls giggling, laughing, talking as Ranma struggled to find which was was up with Shampoo's swimsuit. She eventually found it, and grunted as she pulled the suit through the firm lining of her butt. "Why do girl's torture themselves with this stuff."

"Because men like." Shampoo said back. "In Amazon village, is much easier to go swimming naked, so most do."

"You too?" Ukyo asked.

"Shampoo not really like it. Too-too many men stare, is uncomfortable after while. Shampoo wear Bikini, take men's attention away."

"Really? Always kinda figured you were the opposite." Akane said.

"Shampoo may be warrior, but still woman. One time, customer try to see under Shampoo's dress. Shampoo break hand. Like privacy. Is for Airen's eyes only. Never happen again." She pointed out. Ukyo and Akane looked at each other, then shrugged.

Shampoo had some modesty. Who knew? Speaking of modest. "... Seriously, Shampoo, you're a brave girl for putting up with this." Came Ranma's admission as the door swung open.

Much like Shampoo, Ranma gain the attention of most of the people in the store. Like Shampoo, that including a decent amount of women. It was tight, even on the smaller girl, gripping and groping whatever it could find, stretching far beyond the reach of her stomach, her supple, prefect female form bare to the room. Ranma didn't even try to hide her embarrassment as she twisted so the girl her backside.

"... Wow." All three girls said in Unison.

"I can't walk straight." Said Ranma as she took a few awkward steps forward, the feeling of silk riding up her butt foreign to her.

Oddly, it wasn't all the unenjoyable, which worried Ranma. She'd been learning to enjoy her girl side more and more (the last time being a incredibly quick go in the shower this morning, fearing Genma would walk in on her.), and, as a result, the feeling of silk pressed against her had begun to set her off. Yes, just the tiny amount of juice seemed to drip down Ranma's leg, causing her to force them close, another part of her awkward walk. _Mom would take my head if she saw me enjoying this._ She mused to herself as she flashed the girls what she knew was considered her best feature, which earned a couple of claps from the girls.

She ventured back and closed the door, and spread her legs to see the damage. Oh god, it had turned into a small stream running down her leg. "How the hell do they control this feeling." she whispered as she feel back onto the little seat attached to the wall. "I can't stop getting turned on ever since then. This... is a dangerous form."

She didn't even realize she was panting as hard as she was. Or that she'd taken that long to admire the dribble down her thighs, until she heard a knock on the door. "Ranma, is okay yes?"

"I-uh... Sorry, shampoo, just thinking about what to try on." She wiped her thighs with her hand, looking for somewhere to clean them. She couldn't do on the cloths. "Gimme a minute." she fumbled as she looked around.

The door creaked open, and Shampoo stepped inside, smiling, closing it behind her. Before Ranma said anything, she shushed her with a finger. "Shampoo know what happen to Airen." She whispered in her ear. "Airen... need help."

"S-shampoo, I don't..." She gulped as Shampoo took her sticky hand, spreading the digits slowly, looking at the thing ribbons of juice that webbed between them. Without a word, she took Ranma's middle finger into her mouth, suckling on it softly, like a babe on a teat. Ranma could only gasp at the feeling, shocked at the sight as Shampoo came off with a small pop, and gave a long smooth lick.

"Airen should try this one!" She said louder, alerting Ranma. "Is cute!"

"I-uh... S-sure Shampoo. Just... help me put it on." The red-head played along. Shampoo took another finger, cleaning it one motion. Then another, and another. Finally, nothing left. Shampoo smiled as she dropped a hand down Ranma's thighs.

"Airen try this one, actually." Shampoo said, prying Ranma's amazingly weak legs apart. "Is much better."

"Shampoo..." Ranma whispered. "S-stop... they'll see."

"Let them... Akane might like." She said, dropping down to her knees. "Ukyo like, Shampoo know. Maybe join us. She like to be man, maybe take Ranma like one."

Kisses, so gentle she swore they weren't kisses so much as feather gracing her skin. It took ever ounce of will to bite down on her lip to stop herself from chirping like her shower sessions. Her voice hitched with every frail touch of supple lips that drew ever closer to her center a harder and much harder test to remain silent. Finally, there was only the place Ranma had only just discovered herself to clean, twitching with excitement.

And then, nothing. Well, nothing but a panting, heap of slightly disheveled red-headed girl. "S-shampoo?"

The girl stood, smirking evilly as she tossed down a incredibly small two piece white bikini that would never stand up to even the smallest drizzle of water. Or love juices. "Ranma try this on, show Akane and Ukyo."

"S-shampoo?" She whined again, her body still crying foul, demanding more. The purple haired girl picked the red head up to her weaken legs, her knees buckling and shaking. "W-why?" She whispered as the purple haired girl tied the string of the bottom around Ranma's hips, holding the girl in place with her knee, which she purposely ground a little into Ranma's button, causing the girl to wince.

"Shampoo think it fun. Ranma always tease Shampoo, no?" She wanted to say no, but she couldn't really argue anything, or think about anything other then the feeling of the tiny strings of silk that rubbed against he with Shampoo's help. "Stand up straight, Airen. Akane and Ukyo will get suspicious if Ranma no act normal."

"Damn... you... Shampoo..." She moaned, trying to sound mad, but only coming out desperate.

"Wǒ ài nǐ." She said, kissing her on the lips, before opening the door, and pushing Ranma out.

"Ah~!" It came out as half a moan, and half in surprise, as the Red-head struggled to stay upright, her body bouncing wildly, threatening to come out of the suit with every twist and turn. Now, more then ever, every male in the room was transfixed on the busty young Red-head that instantly covered her crotch with her hands, pressing her chest even further out.

"R-Ranma?!" Akane said, her face as beet red as Ranma's hair was.

Ukyo was a completely different story, having the tiniest amount of blood trickle down her nose. "H-how did Shampoo talk you into that."

"Shampoo no talk into anything." She said with a smirk.

Ranma could only stand there and try to hold her in place as her eyes laid glazed over with lust.

"Shampoo like it, turn around, show back."

"Yeah, turn around! Show us." Came the growing gallery that only added fuel to the fire in the red-head's stomach. It was, of course silenced a second later with bit of floorboard Ukyo had pried off in front of her chair.

"Scatter, NOW." She growled, picking up another piece and raising above her head. The effect was instant, with only the lone straggler who quickly realize his mistake and bolted as well. "Shampoo, this is a bit much."

"Ranma no mind. Is right, Airen?" She kept that smirked that seemed to only be insane to Ranma.

"S-sure..." She chirped. "I... wanted …. to give... you …. girls... a show..."

"Well... you sure gave a show, that's for sure. I think that's enough for now. Let's just pick out the one's we like best and head back to Akane's to make dinner." Ukyo said with a slight stare at Shampoo. "Ranma, go and change, we'll meet you at the register."

Ranma hobbled back in, Ukyo closing the door behind her. Allowing the Redhead to fall to her knees, trying desperately to catch her breath. Juices poured down her sides as she struggled against the urge to reach down and completely ruin a swimsuit before she bought it. She quickly pulled it loose, tossing it aside, with raised hips presenting to the door, dipped her longest fingers in with a soft coo, and began to work, biting her lip to stop from being heard.

Quite a sight to anybody who might have peeked under the door. Like Ukyo Kuoji, who stood with her own hitched breath. "R-ranma is..." She bit down on her own thumb. "S-shampoo!"

"Is here, Ukyo." Shampoo called to her friend from the stall. Not a good thing, it turned out, as Ukyo nearly burst the door down trying to get to the purple haired blonde, who was still dressless, her prefect body exposed for a split second. "What you doing, Ukyo?!" She gasped as the chef pinned her against the wall.

"What are YOU doing?" Ukyo hissed, pinning the purple haired girls hands apart, over her shoulder, pressing too close to throw a knee. "What did you do you Ranma-honey?" She whispered into the girls ear. "Why is he..."

"Ukyo like, yes?" The girl whispered with a knowing smirk. "Is how you want Ranma. As girl, no?"

"T-that's not the point!" Ukyo hissed back. "You took it too far! What if somebody sees him like that?"

"So, help him, Ukyo."

Ukyo jumped in shock. She hadn't even considered... well, she had... but... It wasn't actually a bad idea. No wait! "You can't be serious..."

"Why no? Ranma is helpless, prefect for Ukyo to take. To have to herself. Or with Shampoo, maybe join myself."

"S-shampoo! Dammit, this is why he avoids you all the time. How would you like it if I left you hot and bothered in the middle of a store where people could see you?"

Now it was Shampoo's turn to jump. "Ukyo no dare."

"Why not?"

"Shampoo is no-"

"Bull. You just gave a pretty young redhead a good going."

"Red head is Airen. Love no matter-gnk!" She couldn't finish as Ukyo knee pierced her thighs, cause them to spread, and she found herself straddling Ukyo's knee. "S-shampoo sorry, s-stop Ukyo!"

"Bet Ranma said that." She said, pressing her thigh against Shampoo's love button, cause the girl to twitch Ukyo's scowl began to soften into a smile. She lifted her leg up slightly, picking the vixen up, causing her to chirp as she jerked from the movements. She gently bucked into the girl, cause Shampoo to feel jolts of pleasure. "My my, I wonder if Ranma knows you're this easy to please. I'm sure mousse would love to know. Maybe I should tell him."

"U-ukyo..." She panted. "I t-thought we f-friends."

"We are." The brown haired beauty giggled, leaning in. "That's why I'm gonna kept this my little secret."

She sealed her promise with a kiss on the cheeks, then let shampoo slide off, then down into a panting heap on the floor. "Now think about what you've done. I'm going to check on Ranma-honey."

The girl didn't nod, only laid there, trying to catch her breath, with a small whine of displeasure from Ukyo having stopped as Ukyo discreetly shut the down behind her.

* * *

Who knew Ukyo was so dominating... :3 Part 2 coming soon. Read and review.


	7. The first date part 2

Sorry for the delay. Host of things hit me all at once: a commissioned painting, disneyland, the flu, and graveyard shifts.

* * *

Ukyo breath hitched in her throat as she looked down at the small stain in her black pants. She'd have to remove those, possibly soon. It shouldn't be to hard to get away with: Just tug her work dress down a little further. Her chest was covered in wrappings still, so it wasn't too embarrassing. She gulped, steeling her nerve as she approached the silent wicker door frame, her mind still racing with the lewd position Ranma was in behind it, writhing on her knees.

With the tiniest of creaks, she quickly opened it, catching the wide-eye stared of her fiancee behind her lewd pose, and dripping quim, presented delicious high. She quickly shut the door behind her, while Ranma laid there, trying to figure her way out this, still inside her thighs, gulping with the quiet click of the lock. She scrambled forward, against the wall, and turned, trying to rise up to meet Ukyo.

"U-Ucchan." She was still ragged, her body still so fantastically aroused, her breast still aching for touch, hating the pitiful jolts Ranma's own arm made she tried to cover herself as she fought to stood. "I-I..."

A quiet hush escaped Ukyo's lips, pursed deliciously inviting. Ranma's drunken haze may have been broken, but the effects had not quite escape her system, an instinctive lurch forward stopped midway. Ukyo pressed a finger against Ranma's own lips, shivering as she was greeted with a gentle kiss. She pinned her prey softly against the wall, her own lust beginning to flare out.

"It's okay." She whispered huskily into the shivering red-head. "It's fine, Ranma..."

"I-I'm..." The girl choked. "Shampoo, she-"

"I know; I saw through the crack in the door. I know you're not a pervert Ranma, it's okay. You're probably not used to doing... this."

"Ucchan." She whispered. "Sorry."

"Shhh..." She sat down on the small step on the booth, legs spread wide, the slightly peek of her panty laden womanhood peeking through. She held Ranma by her arm, guiding her to Ukyo's front, looking down with a mix of confusion, lust, and shame. "Come on." She said, patting the space between her inviting thighs. "Sit down."

Ranma was hesitant. "U-Ucchan?"

"Trust me. Okay?" She gripped her hand a little harder, the gentle squeeze an added 'Please, Ranma.' It took a moment, but the red head nodded, and turned her back to Ukyo, who took a second to truly admire the gifted form of Nyannichuan, definitely more of a blessing then the curse Ranma made it to be. She definitely had the strongest urge to nibble gently at large, bulbous rear made of muscle and just the thinnest layer of fat, but she held it down as Ranma lowered herself into Ukyo's Lap.

Hands wrapped Ranma's tight stomach. "Ever do this before, Ranma?" She softly chirped into the girl's ear, gently rubbing the girls tummy, thin circles tickling the redhead, exciting her breath.

"... Once." She whispered in a hitched voice. "... maybe twice."

"Hmm hmm." Ukyo laughed quietly. "I take it back, maybe Ranma is a pervert."

"Ukyo?"

"Shh, relax." She leaned in, nuzzling the girl's neck. "I'm just as perverted."

Ranma couldn't help the chirp as Ukyo finished with a feather-light kiss. She brought her hand up to cover for the second one. "My my, so sensitive." She dipped her lips into the nape of Ranma's neck for another set of pecks. Her hands rose, cupping those fantastically plump globes, squeezing them softly as she Ranma reeled back into her.

"Is this what you were worried about?" Ukyo whispered. "That I'd leave you if I saw you like... this?"

"K-kinda..." The red head squeaked.

She responded with a gentle twist of Ranma's nipples, causing the red-hair to arch back, and give her a silent moan. Ranma quickly bite down on her hand to stop the series of chirps and calls from escaping her weak lips as Ukyo rolled her thumbs of her nipples, tiny, perk, erect and ready to be toyed with so expertly.

She felt some disappointment when one them left, but shiver with delight as it trailed down her stomach, exciting her skin like a cube of ice was being guide down to her navel. Then past, stopping just short of her tiny red patch. A thought hit Ukyo, and she couldn't help but tease.

"So well kept. Who's the lucky guy, Ranma?" Somehow, someway, Ukyo had managed to turn the girl's already heated, panting face, one shade redder. She curled a finger around, taking a single swipe around the honey drench mound of her fiancee. The girl chirped, her hips lurching forward, demanding more treatment to her heat. "Like that" She said, kissing Ranma's neck for good measure, "My Ranma?"

Ranma nodded her head, bowing her head down shamefully. "Don't worry, Ucchan will take care of you." The brown girl whispered huskily as she dipped three finger into the suddenly shocked and jolted fiancee, who only just suppressed the moans and chirps fighting to escape.

Curling, spreading, pumping in and out of the red head's gyrating hips, Ukyo worked, her body reveling in the sight of the shorter girl squirming in her arms, as she groped and rubbed Ranma's breasts with her free hand. Ranma shivered in delight as her fiancee played with her, drawing her closer and closer to the wonderful end she's grown so addicted to.

Hotter and hotter the red-head grew, her cries banging at her mouth, threatening ever more to escape. She nearly drew blood as she bit down on her knuckles. "U-Ucchan!~" She managed. "I'm... I..."

A few more presses of Ranma's swollen button, and all the air had left the girls lungs. She was going to scream, loudly. Luckly, Ukyo had a helpful way of sound proofing her.

With a deep, tight, passionate kiss as she held the suddenly stiffen, lighting shooting through every nerve, causing each of them to exploding with endorphin powered ecstasy. Her eyes shut, teary, as she strength drained into Ukyo's mouth through their colliding tongues. For what seemed like hours, Ukyo held the girl steady.

She slackened, rag dolling as the high set in, falling into the grip of Ukyo's relaxing hug. She panted, her body flush, her glazed in afterglow. "Ucchan-" she whispered.

"Shh. Just relax and get your legs back. You wouldn't to get Akane supicious, you know." She said. "I'll help you change, okay?"

The redhead could only nod in response.

It had only been about 5 minutes before she tried to rise again, peeling herself off the juice covered seat, not really caring if Ukyo got a good look at her best feature. Which she did, and licked her lips at the sight. She leaned against the wall, nearly presenting Ukyo with a second offering, but the brown girl thought the better of it as she reached down for Ranma's Boxers, spanking the girl softly with an "Up!"

Ranma obeyed, and was rewarded with another soft swat for the other leg. "Ucchan... That was..."

"Arms up." The taller girl whispered into her ear. "Don't worry Ranma. You're not used to being a girl. You probably couldn't help it. It's a lot better then a boy's, after all."

She raised her arms obediently as Ukyo pulled her white shirt snugly over the red head's chest, not to carefully, 'accidentally" groping the poor girl a few times on the way down. Ranma shivered, but fought off anything else. Red Silk shirt, then her pants, and then that nice silk sash she'd worn today. Finally, she rested the clothed girl against the wall.

"I'll see at the counter when your ready. Bring this swimsuit, too." Ukyo whispered with a kiss.

She turned, and slowly opened the door. Good, neither of the girls seemed to be in nearby. With the biggest grin, she took her leave, leaving Ranma alone to regain her strength.

While the clerk was the average horny headed teenage boy, and three very hot girls had approached him, two of them looking especially flustered for some reason as she blindly rattled through the tags, he could quite shake the smell the permeated through one of the more exotic suits. Musky, yet oddly arousing. And slightly damp too, he noted, but passed the chance to say anything. That was rude, and having a chance with any of these girls meant not being rude.

He took a mental note when all three of the taller girls gave Ranma a quick peck on the cheek, before gleefully looking over their purchases. A smug look spread across the red headed girl's face as she eyed the boy. Oh yes, she wanted him, he knew. All he had to do was say something.

But he was sure he would screw it up. He always did, that's why he was alone and didn't try anymore. No point. So he casually handed her the receipt and politely said, "Have a nice day."

"Thanks, kid." She said as she followed her friends out the store.

The walk home was much more relaxing, the girls in chatter, seemingly nothing out of the ordinary between Shampoo and Ukyo.

Which of course, worried Ranma. Terrified her actually. They smiled and held up, much to the delight of passersby, bottoms that would hug and squeeze every inch of them. Ranma's bikini seem to be safely tucked away somewhere in the bag of the three. She blushed at the thought of her body squeeze into the string number, the girls eying her body like raw meat, desperate to "taste" her.

Well, maybe Ukyo would be sated, having had a small taste, she thought with another shiver.

"Are you cold, Ranma?"

"H-h-huh?" The girl said, turning to the trio of girls on the road below her. "No, I'm fine, Akane."

"Are you sure?" She asked again, cocking a brow. "You've been shaking a lot. You don't want to catch a cold."

"Maybe Ranma-honey has to pee?"

"Not funny." The girl whined. " I was... just thinking about something."

"Oh? Tell now, Ranma!" Shampoo said with a purr.

"... What you're gonna make Akane cook for Dinner?" She scrambled. The three girls faulted. _Boys. _They all concluded. "Seriously, I'm actually looking forward to Akane making a meal this time, considering how well you did with the pancakes."

Akane flushed at her kind words. "Y-you really did like them?"

"Effort pays off, Akane." Ukyo said with a smile. "Plus, you have the best teachers~."

"Shampoo take compliment. Too too nice, Ukyo." Ranma smirked. Was... that a joke? From Shampoo? To one of her rivals? "Shampoo thinking, tonight try-"

Ranma let their speech wander, marching a little forward ahead as Ukyo and Shampoo planned a meal they could get Akane to cook. She wonder if Cologne was watching, somewhere, in the distance. Would she be happy, watching the girls giggling to each other.

_Well, for now,_ Ranma mused, _This is good enough._

It was an amazing night fall. Shampoo and Ukyo had settled on stir-fry. Being more her style, Shampoo took command, regulating Ukyo to getting a special sauce made. Well, maybe Ukyo had figured to do that herself as she found herself simply looking on, but it wasn't like either of the girls didn't trust her to make something unique and delicious. Kasumi and Nodoka helped, but with slightly flustered faces, watching Shampoo try slightly more hesitantly to preform the same shadowing technique.

_No help still fighting off attack in stall. _Shampoo whined internally as she tried to suppress the odd feelings running up and down her spine as she caressed the blue-haired girls hands. It was so fantastically intimate, her breasts pressed against Akane's shoulders, her neck nuzzled next to Akane's. The small fire dripped through her. She, for a second, found herself wondering how Akane felt.

"Akane no." She scolded, willing herself back to normalcy, catching the girl as she tried to toss the contents of the wok like so many chefs on TV. "toss no needed. Spoon better. Will work for you. Toss... teach later."

"I... thank you, Shampoo?" It was an awkward phrase for both of them. Neither of them had really had really bothered to gotten to know each other. Why did they have to fight so often. It was some troublesome and tiresome. Really, this... this was much, much better feeling.

Shampoo was always nice to touch, Akane noted. Her body was always soft and gentle for someone so fierce, years of battle completely absent from her body. Not so much as a hair harmed on her head. It had to be some unseen affect of Jusenkyo, the constant changing into a cat.

"Ayiah... Akane is finished." The blue haired girl turned her thoughts back to the wok, and looked at the sight before her.

The dish was prefect. As expected with Shampoo guiding her movements.

Now it was her turn to remember what she did.

* * *

I figure the second dish and the night would be a different chapter. Anyways, happy fapping, kids.


	8. Rooftop Ranma

I have no idea what I'm doing. Thanks for all the reviews and favs, people!

Oh and um, to all the people asking: I kinda took a setting's appoarch when writing for the girls: so Shampoo would be Easy mode, Ukyo would be normal mode, and Akane would be hard mode. So if you're wonder why Akane isn't getting that much in the way of action, it's because in my brain, she's the hardest to entice. I'm trying to add more stuff with her, but I don't want Akane to move at an quick pace, so it's hard to balance.

* * *

_One, two, three..._ Akane rattled down in her mind as she tried to replicate her earlier results with Shampoo's breasts pressed against her shoulders. As she stirred, this time round with the flick instilled by Shampoo, and then the half gentle swish of the pan to help prevent burning. The chicken was browning, the broccoli was fine, and Ukyo pour a little more sauce into the pan. "Thanks, Ucchan." Akane said with a smile.

Toss in the cashews, onions to sweat... Ranma would enjoy this. Shampoo had decided to work on a side dish, or perhaps she didn't have that much faith in Akane's cooking and was making a dish just in case. As Akane looked over, Shampoo smiled, putting down a pot filled with the contents of sweet and sour soup. "Watch food, Akane, not Shampoo."

Akane flushed at the idea. It wasn't like she thought of Shampoo that way! She barely thought of Ranma that way.

_That came out wrong._ She thought to herself. The pan's sizzle jarred her back to reality, and she focused again, working the meal around. _I don't really think of Ranma that way... I think._

She had to admit, though, ever since last week, he'd been a lot nicer. They hadn't had many arguments, and he'd tried to compliment her a few times. Ranma had become... well... affectionate. A little. In fact, it was weirding her out. She hadn't the faintest idea how to appoarch him now, and even her friends had noticed her suddenly mouseyness.

Stir, Stir, Stir, she counted off seconds before she could stop. She kept an eye out for burning, quickly noticing how the onions had gone slightly more darker then Shampoo had made them, and lifted the wok off the fire, setting on the grill that was off.

"I... think I'm done!" She exclaimed, as the two other girls looked on at her attempt...

Ranma sat down, towel around his neck, still drying his freshly black hair. Genma had been complaining about his recent enlongated stints as a girl (among other things.), and rather then argue, quietly told himself he'd have to indulge in his new favorite hobby later. _Okay, that was perverted, _He admitted to himself. Still, he couldn't quite bring himself to call it false. Restraint was something he was still working on, and dammit all of the thought of the feeling didn't stir him.

As he sat down, he was greeted with the same ill eyes he had been for the past few days. Genma had held so much jealousy since the arrangement had been made. Had it not been for Nodoka, he doubted Genma wouldn't have ruined things out of spite.

Soun, on the other hand, had been quizzical about it. He still hadn't quite understood what the agreement had entailed, and on more then one occasion, had brought up some of his worries, most of which were well founded. One or two times, he let his inner demon spring forth when the unusual Cologne had brought up the issue of sex and multiple partners, failing to remember Ranma was simply the only man in the group, not a sultan housing concubines like Soun seemed to think.

Ranma himself hadn't quite grasped the idea fully, to be fair.

"Mrs. Saotome!" Ukyo called from the kitchen. "Could you help us bring out the food?"

"Of course, Ms. Ukyo." She said, quickly joining them in kitchen.

Moment of truth. Genma, Nabiki, & Soun's face all to mounted with airs of worry. Not suprising, it **was** Akane's cooking. Ranma himself looked on stoically. Kasumi, per usual, seemed unphased by anything.

Ukyo plopped down with the rice, Nodoka a few plates, and set them around. Shampoo brought out her sweet and sour soup in individual bowls high above on one hand, an easy carry for the Nekohaten owner. Ranma couldn't help but stare she brought the food to level with the knee high table, not so much as a stirring in the bowl.

And then came Akane. She seemed please with herself, always a good sign. "Okay everybody! How'd I do?"

She set down the wok. Ranma nodded, fairly surprised. While it had been clearly overcooked, it hadn't been charred and turned to ash as were her normal. Thin smears of burning present themselves all over the meat and majority of the vegetables, but nothing seem unevenly cooked, and, even better, frozen on the inside. The sauce was obviously Ukyo's doing, clearly professional in the light amount that covered the food.

For once, Akane had made something that Ranma actually hadn't cringed at, wondering what eldertch horror she'd slayed to serve them. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it actually looks good." Ranma said. "Better then the pancakes, even."

"Really?!" Ranma smiled. Akane really was cute when you got her off guard with a compliment. He wondered why he was always so reluctant to supply them. _Well, I suppose the fact she couldn't actually cook helped._ He reminded himself. Ranma offered up a plate to be served.

Dinner had been successful.

_She's definitely getting better. This was a great idea._ Ranma as he asked for another helping of stir fry and rice. Shampoo had put the soup away, leftovers for the next few days in the kitchen for whoever needed it, Nodoka thankful to the amazon, who had been surprisingly calm during the whole affair. Ucchan seemed to revel in the company, talking with girls about school and how other things. It was clearly a different person from the woman who had... well.. in the stall earlier.

"Ranma." Shampoo said quietly after a few minutes. "Shampoo need talk alone. Is okay, yes?"

"Uh... sure, Shampoo. I don't mind. How about up on the roof?" He pointed skyward. "Do you guys mind?"

"Go on Ranma." Nodoka said, nudging him up to his feet. "I'll save you some more for when you come back."

It was something on a house filled with martial artists would consider normal; walking aboutside onto the garden, then in a brilliant flash, leaping a story, then another, to reach the roof in a matter of moments. The west end of the dojo overlooked a few houses. Nobody really to overhear them. "What's up Shampoo?"

Lips. Luscious. Divine. So soft angels feathers stuffed into a silk pillow couldn't compare. She had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, dragging him willingly towards her as she viciously kissed him, yanking on his hair.

He didn't fight it. He couldn't. He simply wouldn't. It was amazingly long. Hours it seemed. Boldly her hand dropped, running along his trained and honed figure, stopping at the hem of his pants. She pulled up, tugging his shirt free, sliding her hand underneath to finger the rock hard flesh underneath.

"S-shampoo?" He whispered, finally breaking the kiss as she gasped for air.

"Shampoo... Stupid Ukyo leave Shampoo like this..."

_Oh?__Oh...__**Ooooooh**__**! **_It suddenly dawned on him. "Why didn't you... you know?"

She didn't answer, simply buried herself in the nape of his neck. He giggled, being slightly ticklish there. Gasped when she nibbled down. Despite his best internal protest, he couldn't seem to fight the urge pull her chin up and kiss her softly on the lips, laying her down across roof. She looked up at him, eyes glazed over with lust, skin flushed with pent up arousal.

He could only image how he looked when he was like that. "Okay, Shampoo." He whispered.

"Airen..."

"I'll help you... but you need to be quiet." He warned her teasingly, teasing the rim of her skin tight silk pants. She reached up, pulling him down into a kiss as his fingers dipped past the waistband, reveling in the supple bare flesh underneath. Smooth, impossibly smooth, like she was a marble statue given life. Her hips rose up, trying to press him further down as her drew tiny circles in between her hips, teasing her menacingly. So close. He was too close. He could feel the heat emanating from her need.

"R-ranma..." She pleaded. He gulped. _Well, here goes._

She hissed as his fingers finally traced along her lips, bumping her aching button gently. Juices trickled onto his hand. She pulled him down for another, much, much rougher kiss she her hips pressed himself against him fingers. Up and down, back forth, each motion and twist sending jolts of pure pleasure through her, her moans muffled by his coarse lips. His tongue lashed out, begging for entrance past her lips.

She was all to happy to oblige.

Happier skill, when Ranma dipped a finger between her folds. She squealed into him mouth, earning a little return chuckle. She finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, her squeaks and gasps adorably muffled as she bit down on her hand, much like Ranma had earlier in the day, trying her best not to scream. She let a small squeak slip past as Ranma dipped another finger in, spreading her lips as they fought back, trying their best to squeeze the life of them, it felt.

"Come on, Shampoo." Ranma whispered. "It's okay... Cum for me."

His thumb brushed against her clit, accentuating his request. She was all to happy to respond.

She grabbed him, yanked him down, her whole body becoming a powerful vice. She seemed intent to asphyxiate him within her ample chest. Her back arched, a thick hiss escaping her lips as she nearly dislocated Ranma's shoulders, as well as the two fingers that happened to still be trapped deep within her, being crushed by her convulsing walls.

He could've sworn he heard her mew as the last little bit of ecstasy rocked through her. He secretly hoped it was true. It was just too prefect. He tried to pry himself loose, inadvertently suckling on part of her chest as she continued to grip him hard.

He finally relented when he couldn't. "Uh... Shampoo, think you could let me go?"

"...No." She whispered. "Airen Shampoo's."

"Seriously, Shampoo, I can't breathe." He mused. She looked down, and giggled at his face stuff full of supple breast. "Not a bad way to go though."

"Airen like Shampoo's body?"

"Of course." She pulled him in for another kiss. "Thanks for not screaming."

"Shampoo really want to... but Airen said not to. Hard to follow. Was... really good." Shampoo could see his ego inflating with each praising word as she let him go finally. "... Airen must be needy."

"Don't worry about that. It's a lot easier to handle as a guy. Really." He leaned down, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Let's... just get back before people come looking for us."

"Shampoo like this Airen... very... very much." She purred lay there, reveling in the afterglow.

* * *

Who doesn't want to finger a hot amazon? Anyways! Read and Review.


	9. Wheels in Motion

Laptop broke, lost chapter. Had to rewrite.

* * *

They sat there, on the rooftop, catching their breaths. Well, Shampoo was. Ranma was far to busy getting bothered by he apparent need to entice him to take her on the roof by taking his Shampoo scented fingers into her mouth and suckling on them one by heavenly one, sending thick jolts of electricity through his spine, making the hairs on neck stand, though not as much as certain other place.

He fought the strongest urge to go along with it, reminding himself of the party below. "We should get back, Shampoo. I'm sure the others are waiting." He said, somehow not having the strength to pull his hand away from her feathery grip.

"Shampoo no care." She whispered huskily into his ear, causing him to wince in pleasure.

"Come on, Shampoo, that's not fair. I thought you said you'd play nice." He argued as she nuzzled against him. He wondered in small part if this was something she'd picked up in her time as a kitten. He could almost swear she knew how to purr like one.

She tutted and stood up, arms crossed, though from the small smirk on her face, he doubted she was upset. "Fine then, Shampoo go tease somebody else."

An opening, his martial artist mind screamed.

"Oh yeah, who'd you have in mind?" He jabbed with the faintest of cruel smiles himself. "Mousse? Doubt he'd mind."

"Mousse?" She gasped in horror. "Mousse is no worthy of Amazon woman. Is weak. Is crybaby. Uses cheap tricks and no can fight without them."

"So who else? Ukyo maybe?" He prodded again.

"Maybe..." She teased. "Ranma should no care, no want Shampoo."

"Well, I'm sure Ukyo wouldn't mind either. I don't think anybody would mind if it's with you, Shampoo." He said, grabbing her and twisting her to face him. She gasped, stunned by his sudden forcefulness, and smirked almost evilly with thoughts as Ranma leaned in to kiss her solidly on the lips again. She melted in, wrapping her arms around him, tongues dancing with it each other before being pulled apart again to be allowed breaths.

"Ranma get jealous if I take Ukyo away." She mused. He thought about the idea, but nothing but a pervy smile graced his face.

They took a few steps together, then leapt down off the tile roof and landed in the grassy part of the yard. Took the corner, and were facing the ensuing appraisal party for Akane's cooking attempt.

"She's really doing much better." Ranma said. "You and Ukyo are doing great." Ranma complimented the purple vixen, who beamed inwardly at it.

"Shampoo try hard at everything. Make Ranma happy, make Shampoo happy." She turned to him. "Akane try hard too, is no right to take all credit."

She seemed confused with her own words. Ranma could guess why: they were, after all, still rivals. Her arms crossed as she drifted into thoughts, leaving Ranma to walk alone into view of the family.

Akane and Ukyo seemed the most interested in his return. Not surprising, considering who had joined him. "Hey you." Akane said as she picked a few plates and piled them together to give to her sister. Ukyo didn't favor him with words, simply eyeing him as if he's stolen something, and was looking for which pocket he hidden it. He couldn't meet her gaze, knowing what she'd done to him in the change stall was still too much for his mind to handle.

Ranma sat down. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, nothing, really." Kasumi said, "Ukyo was just telling us stories of you two when you were little."

"Like the time you tried to show off by punching a rock and broke your hand." Ukyo laughed. She had a cute one. Smaller, reserved, much less the deep laugh Akane had, yet still deeper then Shampoo's rapid chirps. He face faulted at the details of his errant attempt to show off how strong he was by slamming his fist full force into a boulder even Ryoga now would have some problems with. He'd awkwardly tried to play it off, trying to save face in front of Ukyo. His pride would never take such disgrace. His mother surely wouldn't have. Eventually, though, being only a couple years old, he broke down and had to be carted off to the hospital.

He doubted somewhat that Genma had paid the ensuing bill.

Ranma chortled along. Shampoo eventually sat down at the edge, but still somewhat lost in whatever thoughts had fiddled with her mind.

Nice. It all felt very nice, Ranma thought, unable to come up with a better thought. Dinner finished, and the four of them took care of this dishes, relieving Kasumi for the day, who seemed to be somewhat lost now. She eventually decided on an early bath.

Shampoo and Ukyo eventually thought they had overstayed their welcome, though Ranma would have gladly had them settle in for the night here. The four poured out onto the front gate, and the two taller girls turned back. "Um, I guess tomarrow we'll do something different?" Ukyo said.

"Yeah, of course!" Ranma pushed on.

"Shampoo... had fun." The purple hair girl finally said, seemingly stunned by her own admission.

"Me too." Akane said, a little stunned herself. "Hey, Ukyo."

"Yeah Akane?" Akane shuffled a bit, thought more out of shame then anything.

"Do you mind if I come by your stall during lunch? I've always wanted to try one of your Okonomiyakis."

Ranma was slightly impressed. They all seemed to be making some attempts at progressing past being simply rivals with bouts of friendship.

"You sure about that Akane, your friends don't seem to like me very much." Ukyo asked. Akane seemed to register that thought, as well. Ranma snorted. Oh yeah, those harpies. How often had they gotten Ranma in trouble while he was completely innocent. Daisuke and Hiroshi, too. Add Ryoga, but that was a tad bit more complicated.

Mousse... well. Mousse was just an jealous idiot.

Still, he could hear them already, talking just behind Akane's back, spilling rumor crafted from the finest air.

"I'll talk to them. I'm sure I can get them to let it go." She replied. Ukyo seemed satisfied with the answer, and smiled, nodding.

"Sure, I'll save you one." Ukyo said. She turned, and waved to Ranma. "Bye, Ranma honey."

"Shampoo going too. Good night, Airen." He slightly winced at the use of the title, knowing it sent small pangs of jealously among them when one tried to claim him. He played it off with a wave, and the two set off into the orange and black hue of the Nermina streets. Past a lampost, and vanished from eyesight.

For once in the odd lifetime, there was no qualms about leaving Akane and Ranma alone.

He turned to head back, sitting out on the hallway between the stairwell and the bathroom, waiting for a turn at the shower. (a cold one, perferably.) He stopped, buy only because something had caught his sleeve.

"Wait." Akane whispered in hushed tones. He turned, and they stood frozen on the rocky pathway between the gain gate and the front door.

"Yeah Akane?" He said, unable to hold his cheeks to their pale pastels. She wasn't in much better shape herself, rosy cheeks hidden in a dark blue night sky.

Akane was the difficult one. Easily flustered, given to wild swings and callings. It was small wonder the boys even chased her. Until you met this particular face, eyes becoming dark blue gems unsure and unsteady as the ran over a million features, questions, and scenes. Lips slightly parted, shallow, cautious breathes escaping between supple pursed curves, no lipstick, only a cherry chap-stick she enjoyed.

Her brows furrowed, contorting into determination. She was readying herself for something, steel resolve taking over bit by bit.

She crooked her head, leaned against his chest for leverage, and graced her lips against his. Soft, unsure, trembling slightly. Definitely the most chaste kiss of the day. Still, it was good. Better then good.

It was prefect. Exactly what he'd expected of her; tender, exposing. She was undressing herself before him emotionally. And so, it seemed only right to press back, cause her to arch back as he took control. The thought for a minute of sweeping over, holding her up by her back, but decided against pressing his lust and luck at the same time.

She pulled away, and looked down. "I... uh... Thanks, Ranma." She whispered.

"For what? You did that all by yourself, Akane." He said, smirking internally as she beamed slightly at his words. "All I did was get some friends to help."

"I gotta make it up to Ukyo." She said, "She puts up with way too much. I gotta find a way to make things better."

"You could always take her out on a date." Ranma offered. "Knowing Ucchan, she wouldn't mind. She's probably enjoy it."

"You think that'd work?" Akane asked.

"Well, I know one way." He said, thinking about her last words. "Make sure you show up tomorrow at her stall. She'll definitely like that."

"Yeah..."Akane smiled. "I hope your right."

So did he, thought thought as they walked back in together, together, yet still without hand in hand.

Shampoo snicker to herself as she carried herself joyfully down the road towards the Nekohaten, only slightly up road from Ucchans. The Brown vixen, herself, was eying her curiously, small grimace and a raised eyebrow throwing a million different questions.

"Aiya, was good day today."Shampoo said.

"Yeah, I guess Amazons love molesting people." Ukyo cracked. "I don't know why Ranma even let you talk to him after what you did to him in the stall. I wouldn't have."

"Ukyo Jealous." Shampoo replied, not letting the girls snort deter her joy. "Ranma enjoy Shampoo's touch. No doubt want more. And Ukyo no one to talk. Leaving Shampoo like that, is too too cruel!"

"That's why its called punishment." She said with the faintest of snickers. "And you could've fought me off. I'm not that much stronger then you. Probably was hoping I'd come back and finish the job, didn't you?"

"What you saying?" Shampoo gasped incredulously.

"Exactly what I said." Ukyo said, her grin growing more doggish as she approached the purple-hair girl with a bit of a swagger. "Give you some of what Ranma got."

"Ukyo lie."She gasped as the girl's head ventured back to their little chance soiree after Shampoo had teased Ranma into sexual confusion. The brown haired girl said nothing, which was confession enough. "Ukyo is bigger pervert girl then Akane!"

"Don't pin that on me! You're the one who started it. I just give Ranma a little help, that's all." She replied. She crept up to Shampoo's shoulder. "Ranma didn't seem to hate it. Maybe you'd like to get a little bit of what I offered? You seemed awfully upset I left you there."

"And what Ranma say if saw friend flirting with fiancee?" Shampoo asked, backing away a little bit from the advancing girl. Ukyo's head turned skyward, imagining all the different things the black hair boy would say.

"I don't think he'd mind." She said. "Boys only think in harems. He's probably got an image or too of me, like this."

She took a hand, and playfully chucked the Amazon, who seemingly lost all of her enormous strength, against the chain link fence that guarded the small lazy river that ran through Nermina. It shocked Shampoo, who gasped as her body bounced with a ching of metal on metal on flesh, quickly joined with another ching as Ukyo throw her arm up just left of the girl's head. Her eyes had become slightly more devilish, lowered and lustful, looking for a meal. The whole thing reminded Shampoo of a wolf on raw meat.

"Yeah. I know how boys think. I was around them a lot." She cooed. "This... this would be one of his many little fantasies."

They both stared into each other, waiting to see what the other would do.

As if someone clicked their fingers, waking her from the hypnosis, Ukyo's eyes seemed to widen, and she blushed harder then Shampoo, rearing up and back, fiddling with her dress suddenly. Shampoo still looked bewildered by the whole event, her breath ragged and face scrunched in confusion.

Had Ukyo been serious when she'd offered up? She felt a shiver dance through her at the idea. Out of the oddity, or maybe some small bit of wanting to accept, she didn't know, but she quickly cast it aside.

"Something like that." Ukyo continued. She continued down, looking around the dim out glow of the outside lights of Ucchan's. Shampoo trailed behind a step, still eyeing the girl up and down, trying to figure out what had happen, and how someone who ate so much Okonomiyaki had such a fantastically firm butt.

* * *

Read and Review!


	10. Ukyo's Stall

Sorry for the slow update, I was busy preparing for Fanime con.

* * *

"Akane, you can't be serious." Sayuri said with a shocked face. "Letting Ranma have alone time with his other engagements? I would've sent him flying if I had your strength, for even asking."

"Yeah, Akane, you know how Ukyo and Shampoo are." Yuki said, leaning in with her standard issued worried friend look. "How do you know he's not playing you behind your back?"

Somewhere, the boy in question sneezed three times suddenly, just long enough for the baseball he'd gotten in position for to bean him square across the forehead. A rather unusual feat for the rather able body Ranma.

"It's just a little lunch. It's the least I can do since she's teaching me how to cook."

"She's teaching you how to cook?!" Both of the gasped. Scandalous, juicy gossip, they were being fed today, and they needn't even work for it! "Why on earth would she do that?!"

"Because Ranma asked her." Akane said, nonchalantly. "And she's Ranma's oldest friend. He probably figures he can just owe her something."

"Yeah, like a date." Sayuri hissed to her friend. Akane reared back, having only just figured that out as the words spilled venomously from her friends mouth. "Face it, Akane, the only reason Ukyo would do Ranma a favor is to get his favor, if you know what I mean. She's trying to make you look bad."

"Listen, Ukyo wanted to be friends. She asked me over for lunch. If she's really up to something, I can handle it. It's not like I haven't dealt with Ukyo and Shampoo before." She huffed a bit, but still cringed at the thoughts buzzing around her like bees ready to strike.

She tutted them away as she rounded the corner that lead into the quad where Ukyo usually set up her stall. She was hoping to see Ranma there, waiting for her, but no such luck; he'd seemingly disappeared into thin air as the lunch bell rang.

"Akane, be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, we can't help you if you two get in a fight. Ukyo-kun would kill us."

"Ucchan."

"Huh?" Sayuri asked with a perked brow. "What'd you say, Akane?"

"Ukyo prefers Ucchan." She corrected a second time. "She told me that while we were cooking dinner."

"I've never knew that. She seemed just fine with kun."

"She lets stuff go. Ucchan's actually pretty patient..." She trailed off, remember Ucchan's enormous patience in dealing with Akane's mistake prone tatics in the kitchen. "It's probably why she's willing to put up with Ranma."

"Well, that, and he's got a cute butt." Came a chipper reply. Akane turned her head, catching Ukyo pass her with a box full of supplies for her stall, with was already set up and waiting with a small line forming. "But I'm sure you knew about that, Akane."

Akane flushed. She did find herself looking the jet black haired boy over once or twice, admiring the tone and texture of a martial artist. Only, it carried over quite well to his girl side, almost to the point where it made Akane jealous. "That's not funny, Ucchan." She said with whimper of a laugh, knowing the older girl was just trying to rile her friends.

Ukyo giggled, as she plopped the box down at the stall, which was already forming a line that grew like a snake gorging on prey. She was quick, pulling out a few ready made ingredients and slapping them down with a hiss.

She motioned to Akane, who looked back her friends, who still looked on with with a disapproval, and then back to the girl, who seemed to disappointed she didn't respond immediately. She smiled, and took the few steps to the front of the stall, much to the murmurs and gripes of the crowd.

Ukyo, however, smiled softly. "Hey you."

"Hi." She replied meekly. Ukyo patted her butt, calling her over her side. Handed Akane a small plate, and scooped up the first okonomiyaki that finished, good sized, and much better then cafeteria food, earning a few more gripes from the crowd.

"How much do I owe you?" Akane said, wondering where she'd left her small travel wallet.

"Huh, what are you talking about? It's free." Ukyo said without skipping a beat and laying another one down. "I honestly didn't think you'd show up..."

"Why wouldn't I?" Akane asked softly. Ukyo served up a few people, batting the hands of the unpaid with a hot spatula, forcing hands back into the crowd.

"Well, you know..." The brown girl trailed off, following her eyes over to Akane's friends, then back, without the blue girl noticing. "We're suppose to be enemies and all."

"I've never really seen you like that, Ucchan, you know that." Ukyo chuckled.

"Sure, because you thought I was a cute boy originally." That got the desired reaction; Akane's face filled with the cutest little rosey hue, and she found herself taking a bite of her okonomiyaki while struggling to find the the right comeback.

Ukyo didn't said nothing, continuing to serve with the same grit and fast hands as the orders piled up.

Half of Akane had expecting there to be some potion or poison in the mix. Well, poison was really to far for Ukyo. Even Shampoo relied on less lethal tatics, even while screaming the words "I KILL" half the time. Nothing happened, though, except the divine taste of a master okonomiyaki chef's work filling her taste buds.

It was good. Really good. Better then the stalls at the fairs that came and went. Everything was prefectly balanced, the sauces didn't overpower, yet were still noticeably present. A okonomiyaki that could only come years of practice.

"Wow... didn't actually think you'd bite it, either." Akane's head turned up, and Ukyo seemed a bit lost in her features, before being called back by the action.

Had they really been at a point where they'd be so untrust worthy to each other that she'd never tried Ukyo's cooking? It was a shame, it really was the best. She took a few more nibbles, watching the older girl furiously flip and serve, flip and serve, flip and serve. She quickly looked for spot to sit down, near Ukyo, and noticed her friends looking at her with worry.

Well, it was fine, Akane reasoned, they were her friends, they were watching out for her. "Do you ever sit down and eat Ukyo?" She asked as the girl brought some more supplies from under the table.

"Hmm? Yeah, after I run out." She said without glancing back. "Usually gives me about 5 minutes. Sometimes Ranma helps out for a freebie, but he's normally busy with the boys playing baseball or something."

It was actually sort of a shock; not that Ranma took a freebie, but that he actually earned it by being helpful. Normally he just ran it on the Ucchan's tab, which they both knew didn't really exist. "Anything I could do to help?" She asked instinctively.

"No, not really. Not yet, at least." Ukyo said without looking away from the crowd. Akane frowned, but said nothing: Ukyo, after all, was politely telling her she couldn't cook okonomiyaki. Which was true, Ukyo hadn't taught her those skills.

That last part did ring a small bell of hope, though. "Just, enjoy it, Akane. Think of it as a thanks for showing up."

"Oh... okay." She said, taking another small bite. Akane whittled away the treat bit by bit, watching as the crowd seem to aerosol as the school clock ticked nearer and near towards the end. Ucchan was fast, serving in standard sets of between 5-7 plates at a time. And somehow, managing to keep the unpaid at bay.

It was small wonder she didn't seem to work up a sweat. Finally, almost exactly, the last three came up to the counter, were served in unison, and Ukyo with a wave that she was out of supply for the day. There was bemoaning, a few curses, and disbelief as Ucchan apologized and began to count the stacks of bills in her till box.

It really had been quite the show. Ranma probably would've used it as training of some kind. Perhaps some variable on his chestnuts roasting on an open fire technique.

Ukyo reeled back, and fell slowly with a single remaining plate of Okonomiyaki herself, plopping down just to the side of Akane. She smiled, and took a few nibbles. "I really should eat something different, it can't be good for me to eat this everyday."

"You eat this everyday?"

"Gotta eat something, right? I don't have a lot of spare time, so I usually whip up an extra bit of whatever's on order. So... mostly yeah. Occasionally I get the slow days." She turned to Akane, and smiled. "it's a wonder I can keep this figure, really."

Akane didn't wonder; with how hard she worked, it was more of wonder she wasn't thinner then she was. "Aren't you and Shampoo friendly? Why not ask her?"

"Ah... well... You know... actually hadn't thought about that. I suppose because everybody would expect us to fight over Ranma, so it's never crossed my mind at all. Like I said, I really didn't expect you come, either."

There was a bit of a moment, and they both turned their eyes downwards, ashamed of themselves for a moment. It really was hard, trying to hate somebody for such a silly reason as arranged marriages. "Hey Akane."

"Yeah."

"You got a great butt, anybody ever tell you that?"

"W-what?" Ukyo laughed as Akane choked on a bit of okonomiyaki she'd been eating. "Ucchan!"

"What? It's true. I think it's your best feature, really. Well, that and your eyes." She continued with a devilish smirk. "I bet Ranma's said something at least once."

She scoffed a laugh. The only compliment Ranma had ever given her was on her cooking... and occasionally telling her she was cute to rile her up. Maybe once or twice a passing glance at her body when he thought she wouldn't notice.

Okay... maybe he deserved a little more credit, but not by much. "Not really. He probably prefers a body like Shampoo's... or yours."

"My body's not that great." Ukyo chuckled back. "I mean, compared to other girls-"

"You've got better hips then me. A bigger chest, despite covering it up. You're still a model when you put on a swimsuit, Ukyo."

She could tell by her squirming Akane had managed to catch the young girl off guard. "Aw, come on, stop." She said with a flush. "Now you're making me feel bad."

"For what?"

"For not making friends with you earlier." Ukyo said with a smile.

"If it hadn't been for Ranma, we probably would've been-" Ukyo laughed, cutting her off.

"If it hadn't been for Ranma, we probably wouldn't have met. I never would've chased him to Nermina. I like that we are friends now, I just don't like everything else." She stood up, patting the dirt of her rather toned bottom. "The bell's about the ring. Want to help me pack up the stall?"

Akane smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
